Unexpected
by starburstrocker
Summary: Hermione spends her final night at Hogwarts in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. That night has consequences that leave Hermione throttled. D/Hr/R love triangle. AU, not DH compliant. Major Character Death in later chapters! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Hermione Granger stood alone in the astronomy tower staring out into the brilliant starlit night sky above her. She sighed a sad sigh as she realized she was leaving her home, her Hogwarts. Everything was closing in around her. She had aced her NEWTS, just as she knew she would. Now that school was over, she had to face the real world. Voldermort was defeated, so she could start a new life in peace. But a new life filled not with the uncertainty of whether or not she would survive to see tomorrow, but what was in store for her since Voldemort was no longer a threat. She would always have her friends, Ron and Harry, there for her, but that was the only thing she did know. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. She knew she wanted a career in making a difference in the lives of House Elves as well as other misunderstood Magical Creatures.

She turned to leave the tower to spend her last night with her friends of the last seven years when she came face to face with a certain smirking, blonde boy.

"Ah, if it isn't Mudblood Granger," said Draco Malfoy with a delectable smirk on his face. Hermione's heart fluttered at the sight in front of her. She took Malfoy in, reveling in his handsome face and breathtakingly gorgeous body.

"And if it isn't the ferrety Pureblood Malfoy," she said with a feigned voice full of malevolence and hatred. She hoped that he didn't sense the uneasiness and underlying attraction in her voice.

"Now, now Granger," Malfoy chastised, "is that a way to greet an old friend?"

Hermione couldn't help but to give a spiteful chuckle at his words. "Old friend? You can't be serious! After all the biting insults and endless times you tried to hurt me and my friends, you have the audacity to call me an 'old friend'?!"

"Granger, you know I never meant that. We have something here. A clever witch like you can't deny that," Malfoy said as he moved closer to where Hermione stood frozen by the soles of her shoes to the hard cement floor.

"We have nothing, _nothing,_ here," Hermione spat out with a harsh emphasis on the word 'nothing.'

"There you go again Granger, denying it. I know how you look at me. The way every girl looks at me. You want me, Granger, admit it," Malfoy said as he circled a motionless Hermione in a fashion that resembled a hawk circling its prey. And when Malfoy's eyes bored into her, she felt like the prey to his predatory eyes.

"Why you insolent, pig-headed, good for nothing-" Hermione said angrily but was cut off by Malfoy's lips on hers. She melted into the kiss for only a few seconds before collecting her wits about her and shoving his chest hard to get him off her. She couldn't help but to notice, although she was quite angry at his audacity, the hardness and strength of his chest as she pushed him away.

"And here I am, with you," Malfoy continued as if they had not just kissed, and she had hurriedly shoved him away. "And you know I look at you Granger, the way every guy looks at you. The way that little bookworm with bushy hair and big teeth grew up oh so pretty. You filled out quite nicely Granger. Yes you did. I know you see me looking at you as you and the pansy Potter and the wimpy Weasley pass me everyday in the Great Hall. The way your skirt rides up your slender, toned thighs," as he said this, he trailed his fingers up her trembling legs, "the way your mouth moves into a grin as you smile at something," he thumbed over her lips as her breath hitched, "the twinkle in your eyes as you talk to your friends, the way those delicious looking tits move against your shirt when you laugh," he brushed his knuckles over her heaving chest, causing her to gasp out, " the way your pristine white shirt hugs the subtle curves of your body. I want you Granger. And I know you want me," Malfoy said as he leaned down towards Hermione for another kiss. She turned her head quickly, and his soft lips grazed her blushing cheeks.

"N-no, Malfoy. You're wrong," Hermione stuttered slightly.

"Am I now?" An arrogant Malfoy said as another trademark smirk spread across his devilishly handsome face. His eyes lit up with a glee that made Hermione's knees turn to water.

"Yes," Hermione said with a lot more conviction then she felt. "Why would I be attracted to someone like you? You are a sniveling, chauvinistic, egotistical monster. So what if you are physically striking? Beneath your exterior, as attractive as it may be, lies the heart of a pig. How in Merlin's name am I supposed to find that attractive?"

"Lots of words. Big words. If I didn't know any better, Granger, I would say you are trying to convince yourself as much as you are trying to convince me," he said with a trace of laughter in his voice.

"Convince myself?" Hermione said, visibly nervous now. "Why would I have to convince myself? Seriously, get a clue. If you say every guy looks at me the way you look at me, what makes you think I would choose you? The very boy who has tormented me since our first year? This is one Mudblood you will never get, you self-absorbed prat!"

"How's this for self-absorbed?" he asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her forcefully to his waiting mouth. Hermione gasped against his lips, and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing her tongue. Hermione soon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and hoisted her up. She was compliant and immediately put her legs around his waist.

She broke the kiss as he pressed her into the wall in the astronomy tower. She gasped for air, and Draco buried his face into her neck, giving her hot, sloppy kisses on her tender skin. "This changes nothing Draco. You are still a snide little jerk," Hermione whispered harshly as she forced his lips back up to hers. He smirked against her mouth.

"I know Granger," he said as he kissed her once again. "This--means--nothing…you are still--a filthy Mudblood," he kissed her deeply and pulled his lips away from hers, and he rested his sweaty forehead against hers, and looked deeply into her brown eyes, "you are just a Mudblood I can't stay away from. I have to have you. Here, and now." Draco kissed her again, this time the kiss was more fierce and passionate.

Hermione finally came to a bit of rational sense and pushed Malfoy away, once again. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. Draco looked at her in a manner that suggested he was very frustrated with her. She paced back and forth, muttering about betrayal, fraternizing with the enemy.

"Granger, please. You don't know what you do to me," he whispered harshly in her ear. He took her hand and allowed it to brush against the prominent bulge forming in his trousers. She moaned slightly as she felt Draco through his pants.

"Hermione….my name is Hermione," she whispered as she moved her hand cautiously over his erection. He moaned low in his throat.

"Hermione, oh, yessss," he hissed. His lips latched onto to her neck. He sucked at her skin, marking her in a sort of primal way. He growled and ripped her hand away from him. He roughly undid the buttons on her uniform shirt. He heard her gasp as he ripped her white bra off in a hurried fashion. His mouth latched onto her perfect, full breast. His hand fondled the other one, and his free hand traveled at an achingly slow pace down the flat plane of her stomach. He reached her skirt and cautiously slid a finger into her knickers. He could tell how much she wanted this because she was soaking wet. He slipped a finger inside her, and she moaned loudly. He bit down on her nipple a bit harder, and used his thumb to press against her clit.

"Oh, oh yes! Yes Draco! Don't stop," Hermione moaned loudly. Her lower half was grinding furiously on Draco's hand. He sped up the movements of his thumb, and added another finger. That was all it took. Hermione let out a mindless scream as she came hard over Draco's working hand. He finished her off and supported her body as she recovered from her sudden orgasm.

"Wow," was the only word Hermione could logically think of.

"I take it you enjoyed it Granger," Draco said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, I suppose it was okay," Hermione teased. She placed a kiss gingerly on his lips. He smiled a genuine smile. It wasn't a smirk or any kind of arrogant smile. It was a friendly smile. But as soon as that friendly smile was flashed, it was evident he had more than friendship on his mind as he lifted her by her waist, and her legs wrapped around his hard midsection. She felt the bulge press against her knickers. A whole new wave of lust formed, and she grabbed a handful of Draco's silky hair and forced his lips to hers. He didn't complain one bit. He pressed his erection a bit more harder into Hermione's center. Hermione moaned and pushed herself out of his arms. Never breaking their kisses, Hermione unbuttoned Draco's shirt quickly. She threw it carelessly across the room. Her hands roamed over his chest, reveling in the strength of it. She broke the kisses to meet his lustful, darkened eyes.

Never breaking their intense eye contact, unbuttoned his trousers and dropped them down to his ankles. He quickly stepped out them, clad in only a pair of green boxers.

"I should have expected these," Hermione said, grinning, as she snapped the waistband of the boxers. Draco swore.

"Yep. Can't expect a Slytherin not to represent his house in every aspect of dress, can you?" Draco asked as he kissed her. Hermione laughed as Draco removed her already opened shirt from her. He unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the ground. She stepped out of it, reveling red knickers. Draco raised an eyebrow at her choice color. She rolled her eyes and whacked his chest playfully. "Can you honestly expect a Gryffindor not to represent her house in every aspect of dress?" she said mockingly in a hushed whisper. She kissed him again.

"Well, as delightfully sexy these are, Granger, they are hindering me from having my wicked way with you. So, they must go!" Draco said as he slid them down her long, slender legs.

"Draco, wait-" she started. She was chewing her bottom lip nervously and avoided his eyes.

"What?" he asked. He cupped her chin and made her meet his eyes.

"It's my first time," she said simply. Her eyes never broke contact with his.

"Well, mine too," he admitted. Hermione's eyes widened in not only shock, but disbelief.

"You can't be serious? The smug Draco Malfoy, a virgin?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Who did you expect me to have sex with, Granger?" he asked quietly.

"Well, according to you, every girl looks at you with lust in their eyes. I'm sure one of those girls would be good enough for you," said Hermione. Draco's eyes turned away from her.

"They weren't you Granger," he said softly, his arrogant persona melting away.

"What?" she said, taken aback by his honesty.

"You remember the Yule ball? Back in fourth year?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked, very confused. This sudden trip down memory lane was a bit jarring and unexpected.

"When I saw you. You were beautiful. You weren't Hermione, the filthy Mudblood with bushy hair and big teeth and an unnatural love for books, which by the way, is just abnormal! You weren't the obnoxious know-it-all. You were Hermione, the woman that made my heart skip a few beats. You had developed in ways I never thought possible. And when that Viktor Krum had his filthy Bulgarian hands on you, I wanted to stupefy him then and there. Such beauty as yours shouldn't have been wasted on that imbecile. You were too good for him. Too good for anyone really. That is when I first noticed you. And then after that night, I realized that no one else could be my first. Only Hermione Granger. I then spent the next three years tormenting the mickey out of you, just to try to deny to myself what I knew was true; I wanted you. I followed you up here to tell you that, and I started off in my usual arrogant way. It's just that tonight was my last chance to ever try to be with you, and I had to take it, or regret it the rest of my life," he said gently. By this time, he had already turned away from Hermione, and she made her way over to her to him. She wrapped her arms around his toned stomach and squeezed hard.

"Thank you, Draco. That was sweet," Hermione said as she placed a kiss on his spine. He turned around and easily picked her up. He planted sweet kisses on her mouth.

"Are you sure Hermione? Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked, staring intently in her eyes.

"Yes," she said as she kissed him again. She used her feet to slide his green boxers down his hips. They too pooled onto the ground. Draco pushed Hermione against the door, and eased his way into her. Hermione gasped at his large size. He inched his way into her, and she felt a strong stinging pain. She cried out as he was now fully engulfed by her. He still his body and waited for her to signal him to continue. She took a few deep breaths, and the pain began to lessen in its severity.

"Move, Draco. Now," she groaned. He kissed her neck and pulled out, only to plunge back in.

"Oh yes!" Hermione cried as his thrusts picked up speed. He thrust deeply into her accepting body. Draco was grunting as he continued pounding into Hermione. Hermione felt the familiar tension building in her belly. She knew she was close. Draco was feeling the same thing, he could feel his climax nearing, and he wanted Hermione to be there with him when he came. He looked up at Hermione and saw her head tilted back and eyes screwed shut tightly. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she was moaning and making incredibly sexy sounds in the back of her throat. He lowered his hand between their frantically moving bodies and found her clit. He rubbed it, and in a few minutes, he could feel her painfully clenching around him. The world imploded for both of them. Hermione screamed as wave after wave of her glorious orgasm washed over her. Draco grunted her name out as he exploded inside her. They finally stilled, and Draco planted one last deep kiss on Hermione's lips. He set her down, and wrapped his arms around her shuddering shoulders. She rested her sweaty forehead against his pounding heart. Once their breathing returned to normal, they gazed at one another, goofy grins plastered on both their faces.

"Wow, Draco. That was pretty good," Hermione said as she disentangled herself from him.

"Yeah, it was pretty good if I do say so myself," Draco said with a smirk forming on his lips.

She set out finding her scattered clothes. She grabbed her knickers and skirt and put them on rather quickly. Draco was just enjoying some of the show as he set off as well to get dressed.

"You owe me a new bra," she said as she held up her tattered and ripped one. "This really was my favorite!"

"Yeah Granger, well, it looks much better off than it does on!" Draco said, letting his gaze slip down to her perked breasts. A rosy blush formed on her pale cheeks, and she picked up her shirt. She dropped the bra, and walked over to Draco and gave his a small peck on his cheek.

"You know this can't mean anything more than this, Draco. It can't ever be anything outside of this room," Hermione said sadly.

"I know," Draco said quietly.

"Because not only would Harry and Ron never accept us, your father would never stand for this, seeing as I am not a pureblood. It was fun, Draco. Thanks for a great last night," Hermione said. She grabbed his hand and kissed his lips softly. He met her eyes.

"Goodbye," she whispered, and with that, she let go of his hand and walked away. Upon reaching the door, she met his gaze one last time. She exited, leaving Draco alone in the now way too quiet tower.

"Goodbye Hermione. I love you," Draco whispered as he turned back to the window and gazed at the unfair fates above him.

**[A/N**

This was a fic I found a few days ago. I decided that it was worth finishing. Normally, I am a R/Hr shipper all the way, but I do enjoy D/Hr from time to time. This plot line for this fic was lodged in my head for days, and it was just screaming to emerge. So, I just had to start it out, but then I forgot about it. I'll update as frequently as I can. And seeing as I am a bit of a review junkie, reviews are welcome, and very much appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter Two: Different Paths

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a full mind. She couldn't quite wrap herself around the fact that she had just slept with Slytherin bad boy Draco Malfoy. What in Merlin's name had possessed her to do that? She didn't regret the fact that she had given her virginity to Draco, just the fact that it was him. She never considered that ever going to happen. Draco was right; she did look at him. He was handsome, and what red-blooded woman could deny that? He was tall, well-built in all the right areas, had the most striking eyes, and a mouth made for kissing. The last few hours events truly perplexed her. The only question that remained: what now? She couldn't very well tell her friends that she had just had an amazing tryst with Draco Malfoy, and she was not sure what repercussions this would have. She thought, with a sinking dread in her stomach, that they hadn't used any sort of protection. The only thing she could rely on was her birth control pills she took to regulate her menstrual cycles.

She climbed through the portrait of the fat lady, and she saw her friends in a corner playing a game of Chess. Ron was winning, or course, and she suddenly saw him, and her heart froze and her veins ran dangerously cold. She had fancied Ron for years, but how could she even go for him after his archenemy and she had just made love mere moments before.

Not that her feelings mattered any. Ron was still dating Lavender, and it didn't look as if he had any intentions of breaking things off with her. She sighed sadly, and made her way over to her friends. She put on a false smile, and pulled a seat next to Harry, who had Ginny on his lap.

"Hey guys," she said softly.

"Hey 'Mione! Where have you been," Ron asked as he stole another one of Harry's pawns.

"Saying goodbye," Hermione said simply.

"Well, you got back just in time! I am about to beat Harry for a third time now! Want to play me after I put this poor bloke out of his misery!" Ron said joyously.

"Hey! This bloke might just make a comeback!" Harry said defensively, then added a laugh.

"No thanks. I think I am going to go to bed soon. I need a shower. Tomorrow is our big day. Graduation. Seven years spent here, and now it's all over," Hermione said sadly. "I just wish Dumbledore was here."

Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and nodded with the same sentiment.

"Come on guys. Let's just enjoy our last night here," Ron said.

"I agree with Won-Won," a particularly annoying voice said. Lavender came to sit in Ron's lap. She planted a noisy, sloppy kiss on Ron's unsuspecting lips. Hermione felt her heart constrict in her chest. She felt like an fifth wheel, so she decided to leave again.

"I am going to go for one final walk around the castle, then I am going to go to bed. Goodnight guys," she said as she waved to her friends. Hermione escaped through the fat lady portrait hole, and walked down the empty halls.

She sighed as she tried to memorize all the details of her longtime home. She trailed her fingers along the aged walls. She suddenly felt alone. She didn't know what possessed her, but she had an inexplicable urge to see Draco. Her feet, now seeming to have a mind of their own, led her to the astronomy tower. She carefully opened the door, hoping with every cell in her being that he was still there.

She opened the door, but alas, only to find it empty and cold. The remnants of her and Draco's meeting were far and few. The only thing she found was a piece of her bra strap. She had forgotten to take it back with her, and she couldn't figure out where it was. She sighed, and turned out of the room, wishing Draco was with her. She closed the door, and decided to finally go to bed.

Draco had stayed in the astronomy tower for a few more minutes, trying to keep a hold of the events that had just transpired. He finally took his gaze out of the sky, and turned around. He found the loneliness without her daunting and suffocating. He decided to leave and head back to his common room until he saw it, Hermione's bra still lying on the floor. She must have left it. A small smile graced his lips as he stooped down to pick the ruined bra up. He stuck it in his pocket, the only memento from Hermione. He left the tower, and sadly, said goodbye to the happiest memory of his life, left only a secret among him, Hermione, and the walls of the tower.

Graduation came and passed, as did the summer holidays. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their final weeks together at the Burrow just enjoying their final freedoms before going their separate ways. Harry and Ron planned to begin Auror training. Hermione was unsure of what she wanted to do. It seemed too soon to commit herself to a career.

"I think I am going to travel for awhile," Hermione said one afternoon while she was reading a book, and Harry and Ron were lazing around not doing much of anything.

"Travel? Where?" Harry asked.

"Well, Viktor has owled me, and asked if I wanted to visit him in Bulgaria for a few weeks. Then, I may go to Paris. After that, I do not know. I think I may apply for something at the ministry," Hermione said, as she continued to read.

"That sounds nice. Paris always sounded nice," Harry said distractedly. Ron, on the other hand, was very livid. At the mention of Viktor's name, he went into angry mode. What did Hermione see in that ruddy pumpkin head? His face soon turned the shade of his vibrant red hair.

"Yeah," Hermione said simply. She glanced up at Ron. He was wearing a scowl on his face. She smiled slightly at his jealousy, but that was soon extinguished as the realization that Lavender was still in the picture. She sighed and picked up her book. She brushed the lingering blades of grass off her bare legs.

"I am going inside for a bit of a kip. I will see you two later," she said. She took off towards the burrow.

"Bloody pumpkin head. Why would she go see that prat?" Ron grumbled angrily.

Harry chuckled at Ron. "C'mon mate! Why wouldn't she? What is holding her back not to? You are in a relationship with Lavender. You know she fancies you, why are you still with that cow, Lavender?"

"I don't know, Harry. I can't break up with her. I fear for my life!" Ron said. Harry just laughed.

Inside, Hermione undressed as she drew herself a bath. She stretched her stiff legs. She sank into the warm bath, and let herself be swept away into a lulled oblivion.

After getting dressed into comfortable clothes, Hermione settled down onto her bed in Ginny's room. She grabbed out her calendar to mark down exactly when Harry and Ron were to begin Auror training, and decide when it was best to go and visit Viktor. She was glancing over the dates when a circled day stood out to her. She stared at the small calendar square for a few minutes, in a state of shock.

"No, this can't be right," she muttered to herself. She checked the date, then flipped back to the month before. A date was circled there too.

"No," she whispered. The small calendar square was the day she was supposed to start her period. According to her calendar, she was two months late.

"No," she said again, stunned. She threw the calendar down, and took a deep cleansing breath. "Okay, Hermione," she said to herself, "just think about this logically. Two months late. It's happened before. It's just an irregularity." She grabbed her purse, changed her pajama shorts to a pair of denim shorts, and pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail. She set out to go to the muggle market down the road from the Burrow. She went downstairs quickly, and found Ginny and Harry talking in the kitchen while Ron was making him self a post-dinner pre-bed time snack.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione said nervously. Ginny gave a quick nod to Hermione and kissed Harry deeply before joining Hermione.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I need you to come to the market with me, it's an emergency," Hermione said quietly.

"What do you need?" asked Ginny as she grabbed a piece of lunch meat from Ron's growing sandwich.

"Girl stuff," Hermione whispered.

"Do you mean pads and tampons? I have some here if--" Ginny started, but Hermione cut her off.

"Ginny, I can't explain here. I just need you to come with me, please," Hermione begged.

"Okay, let me go change real quick," Ginny said. With that, she bounded up the stairs and went to her room. Hermione was biting her lip nervously, and Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you off to?" Ron questioned.

"Never you mind, Ronald. It's none of your concern," Hermione said sharply. Ron put his hands up in mock defense.

"Yes ma'am!" he laughed. Hermione didn't respond. She was silent and distant, and this worried Ron.

"Seriously 'Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked as he abandoned his sandwich for a minute. He stood before her, towering over her.

"Yes, no. I don't know!" she said helplessly. Tears started welling in her eyes, and Ron pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay Hermione. It's okay," Ron said soothingly.

"I hope you are right," Hermione said as she used her shirt to wipe her eyes.

"Yeah Hermione, don't cry," Harry said as he got up and gave Hermione a quick hug. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know yet. After Ginny and I get back, I will discover whether or not I have a problem," Hermione said solemnly. Just then, Ginny came down the steps and saw the scene before her.

"Ron! What did you do now?" Ginny demanded angrily.

"Nothing! Why is it always my fault?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Let's go Ginny, please," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and reached Hermione. Together, they walked out of the kitchen.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Ron asked Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, and he stole a piece of Ron's sandwich.

"Make your own!" Ron yelled.

"Hermione, what's going on? What do you need from town?" Ginny asked, highly confused.

"I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to get what I need and get back to the Burrow as soon as possible," Hermione said. She wasn't ready to talk until she was absolutely certain. After walking about a mile or so, they reached the local general store. Ginny was about to walk in when Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Gin, please. I need to do this by myself. I will be right back out," and with that, Hermione walked into the store. Ginny was dumbfounded. A few minutes later, Hermione emerged, tight lipped and pale, with a brown paper bag in her trembling hands.

"Hermione, it'll be okay. Whatever is going on, it's going to be okay," Ginny said as she patted Hermione's shoulder.

"I hope you are right Ginny. For everyone's sake," Hermione said. After walking back, Hermione entered the house, and she found Ron and Harry exactly as she left them. She glided past them up to the bathroom, not even a hello. Ginny followed in after her.

"Where did she go?" Ginny questioned.

"Upstairs somewhere," Ron said with a full mouth.

"You are foul," Ginny scolded Ron. Harry pulled Ginny into his waiting arms, and she gladly returned his hug.

"So, what did she get?" Harry asked, planting a chaste kiss on Ginny's forehead.

"Dunno. She wouldn't let me go in the store with her," Ginny said, melting into Harry's embrace.

Hermione stomped down the steps, still pallid and silent. "Three minutes. Let me know when it has been three minutes," she whispered. Her head dropped onto the table.

The next three minutes were filled with a foreboding silence. Ginny's watch went off. "Hermione, three minutes are up."

"Ginny, come with me," Hermione said as she got up and headed slowly up the steps. She walked as though she was heading to her death. Harry and Ron were still utterly perplexed. Ginny followed Hermione to the bathroom. Ginny stepped into the small, bright bathroom, and gasped. On the counter, there were two pregnancy tests.

"Hermione, w-what, who?" she stuttered in shock.

"Just give me a minute," Hermione said. Ginny quieted immediately, and Hermione walked briskly over the short distance. She picked up the both tests. She let out an inhuman wail and collapsed to the floor. Ginny was at her side in seconds. Ron and Harry sprinted up the steps in record time, and they saw Hermione crumpled into a little ball on the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked.

"Positive. It's positive," was all Hermione could say.

"What's positive?" Harry asked. Ginny gravely held up the pregnancy test. Harry's eyes widened, and Ron saw red.

"Harry! You stupid git! You got my sister pregnant! You little prat!" Ron said as he pounced on Harry.

"NO!" Hermione roared. "The test is mine."

Harry and Ron gawked at Hermione, both their mouths wide open in pure shock.

"Who's is it?" Ginny asked softly. She pulled Hermione into a hug. She just shook her head, refusing to speak. Harry pushed Ron off him and went over to Hermione.

"Come here 'Mione," he said. He pulled Hermione into his chest, and she sobbed loudly.

"Who's the father?" Harry asked softly. Ginny and Harry looked expectedly at Ron.

"Don't look at me mate," Ron said, still flabbergasted.

"This isn't possible. This isn't happening," Hermione chanted. Harry rocked her back and forth, comforting her. "This isn't right."

"Is it Krum?" Ron asked, his voice faltering. He didn't really want to know the answer.

"No, not Krum. Not anyone. No! I'm not pregnant! Not with his child. No! No!" Hermione sobbed harder. Ron finally came out of his stupor and took Hermione from Harry.

"Who Hermione, if not Krum, who?" Ron asked. Hermione only responded by sobbing harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter Three: A Little Less Than Expected

"Chloe Ann!" Hermione yelled. At once, a bright faced little girl appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Coming mommy!" a small, lively voice called. A young girl bounded down the steps. As her little feet rushed, her abundance of curly brown hair swished in every direction. Chloe reached the last step, out of breath and a little red in the cheeks, looked up at Hermione.

"It's almost time to go! I thought you wanted to stay at Aunt Ginny's to play with Lily?" Hermione said. She scooped up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I was just finishing packing. I have my licorice wands, my chocolate frogs, my drubles, and my coloring books. I also packed a few books for Lily and me to read," Chloe said vivaciously as she returned her mother's hug.

"My dear daughter! You are staying for a night! You need pajamas, a pillow, a blanket, and your toothbrush! If your grandma and pappy could hear you talking of all those sweets, they would have kittens!" Hermione laughed.

Chloe sighed exaggeratedly. "I'll repack," she said reluctantly.

"I'll help you baby doll," Hermione laughed. Chloe and Hermione climbed the stairs and entered Chloe's messy bedroom. The little girl's room was covered in unpacked clothes and books. Hermione smiled warmly as she grabbed Chloe's favorite pajamas, her Chudley Canon themed ones that Ron had given Chloe for her fourth birthday. Hermione folded them neatly and placed them in the little suitcase embroidered with Chloe's name on it. Chloe was unwillingly taking out the many chocolates and other candies out. She hid some chocolate frogs under the pajamas, and Hermione pretended not to notice. Hermione also added a few more outfits in the suitcase, along with Chloe's Gryffindor themed pillow and blanket. Chloe placed a few of her favorite fairytale books in the nearly over packed suitcase. Hermione zipped it up, and Chloe struggled in lifting it up.

"There you go baby. Did you forget anything?" Hermione asked, glancing around the room. Chloe also looked around, and her eyes landed on her favorite stuffed dragon sitting on her bed, half hidden from view thanks to the clothes flung over the dragon.

"I almost forgot Norbert!" Chloe cried. She ran to grab the green dragon with the missing beaded eye. Hagrid had given that to Chloe when she was first born. As Chloe grew, Hermione told her stories of Hogwarts, and the story of Norbert, Hagrid's dragon, came about, and the name just stuck. Chloe hugged Norbert close to her.

"Now, remember what I said. Uncle Harry is probably going to be in a sour mood. From what Aunt Ginny's told me, Harry and your Uncle Ron are having trouble tracking down a potentially dangerous dark wizard, and Harry is really upset. So make sure you and Lily are extra good," Hermione said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Chloe looked up Hermione with eyes, eyes like her father's, still unknown to everyone but Hermione.

"Yes mommy," Chloe said impatiently. She was anxious to get going. Lily was waiting for Merlin's sake!

"Okay, let's go!" Hermione said. She grasped Chloe's little hand in her own, and apparated to Ginny and Harry's flat that was right down the road from Hermione and Chloe's house.

A loud pop sounded as Hermione and Chloe came out of the suffocating darkness of apparition. The Potter house was running amok, and Hermione and Chloe's arrival went unnoticed.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU GET THAT AWAY FROM YOUR SISTER'S HEAD!" Ginny shouted. A particular rambunctious four year old was holding a bull frog close to a crying girl. James' devious smile flashed, and he released the frog on his twin sister's head. Lily let out a great scream and ran around like mad, trying to get the frog out of her red hair. James laughed and ran away from his mother's hands. Hermione rushed over to Lily and snatched the frog from Lily's tangled hair. Lily calmed down, and ran to hide behind Chloe. Ginny finally caught James, and fear leapt into his wide brown eyes. Ginny sighed and carried him off to a little stool in the corner of the sitting room.

"Ten minutes in time out James! Stay put!" Ginny said. James jutted his lower lips out in a pout, but turned to face the corner. Ginny rolled her eyes and gathered Lily in her arms. "Kids," Ginny muttered.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said in a soft hello. Ginny smiled warmly at her best friend and goddaughter. Chloe was a spitting image of her mother, only her eyes were not of Hermione's color. They belonged to the unknown father.

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?" Ginny said, hugging her Hermione.

"Not much. Thanks so much for taking Chloe tonight. The minister called me and said I would be needed tonight to help prepare for the big case against Mundungus Fletcher for trafficking house elves for rare and stolen goods. Then on Monday, I have to defend Hagrid! It turns out he snuck yet another dragon onto school grounds. The ministry is looking to have him fired! It's shaping up to be a long case!" Hermione said. She worked as an expert lawyer in the fields of Magical Creatures and the handling and mishandling of them.

"Well, at least you have an exciting job! I get to chase two kids around all day!" Ginny said. She then smiled at Chloe. "And you don't have to thank me for taking my little Chloers! She's always welcome here!" Ginny crouched down, and drew Chloe into a fierce hug.

"Well, I have to get going soon. I need to go back to the office in about two hours. I am going to go home and eat before I am forced to leave," Hermione said. She was about to apparate before Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Stay for dinner. Ron is bringing Hugo over to play for a little bit, then he and Harry have 'business' to attend to," Ginny said. Chloe perked up at Hugo's name. Hugo was Ron's two year old son. Ron, after becoming an auror, married Lavender Brown. A grave mistake it turned out to be. A year into the marriage, Lavender became pregnant. She did not want to have a baby, so after giving birth, she packed up, signed over her parental rights, and moved onto other things. Last time Hermione had heard, Lavender was living with some guy known for inexhaustible drug use. Ron was heartbroken over Lavender's abandonment, but loved Hugo more than anything. Chloe also thought Hugo was the cutest thing. At five years old, Chloe was like a big sister to little Hugo.

"Please mommy! Stay!" Chloe begged.

"Okay, I'll stay," Hermione smile to her daughter.

It was not even twenty minutes later as Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen, making a large supper of steak and kidney pie and treacle tarts. As dinner neared being finished, another pop resounded in the flat. Harry appeared, silent and solemn. He smiled a bit as he kissed Ginny and hugged Hermione.

"Hello Harry. Dinner's almost done. Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He went to the Burrow to pick up Hugo," Harry responded making his way into the sitting room. James shrieked at his seeing his father. James ran and hugged Harry's leg tightly, and Lily mimicked his actions claiming Harry's other leg. Chloe laughed in glee. She ran up to Harry and he picked her up and hugged her.

"How's my little bookworm?" he whispered to Chloe.

"I'm good. I am staying tonight! I have loads of new books my mommy bought me. Can you read them to me and Lily? Please, oh please?" Chloe asked.

Harry chuckled as he set her down. He nodded and tousled her uncontrollable brown hair. He picked up the twins and hugged them as well.

"Dinner!" Ginny called from the kitchen. The kids and Harry bustled to the kitchen table. The kids sat at a small table reserved just for them. Hermione took a seat opposite of Harry. As Ginny was setting down plates and goblets, another pop broke the dinner clamor. Ron appeared with a sleepy eyed little boy. Hugo was rubbing his blue eyes with a little hand. Before Ron could even take a step into the kitchen, three pairs of little feet rushed over to him.

"Uncle Ron!" James, Lily, and Chloe shouted in unison. Ron gave them all a big one armed hug as he precariously balanced Hugo. Ron set his son down, and the little boy toddled to the table where the other children were sitting.

"Hey guys," Ron said. He hugged Ginny and Hermione, and clapped Harry on the back. "What's for dinner? I'm hungry?"

"That's nothing new," Hermione teased gently. Ron smiled warmly at her. Ginny served the dinner, and there was small talk and light laughter. After the meal concluded, Hermione stayed long enough to dress Chloe and hug and kiss her goodnight.

"Nighty night baby doll, I love you," Hermione said kissing Chloe on the cheek. Chloe responded with a big hug.

"Goodnight mommy. I will see you tomorrow! I love you too!" Chloe said.

"Goodnight Lily and James," Hermione said, hugging the twins.

"Night Aunt Mione!" Lily yawned. James waved goodbye. Hermione hugged Harry, Ginny and Ron goodbye. Hugo was already fast asleep on the couch. Hermione gave the small red head a kiss on his freckled forehead. Hermione was about to apparate when Ron grasped her hand.

"Wait 'Mione," he said softly, "let's walk."

"Okay," Hermione said softly. Ron picked Hugo up. After another farewell hug, Hermione and Ron and Hugo left.

"I see Chloe's wearing the pajamas I got her for her last birthday," Ron commented.

"Yeah. They are her favorite pair. You should see her when I try to wash them. You would think I was threatening to kill her dearest friend!" Hermione said, a small giggle rising in her throat.

"Ah, a young Canons fan in the making!" Ron said smugly.

"You know she has not the slightest idea who the Canons are! She likes them because you got them for her!" Hermione laughed.

"Listen 'Mione, the reason I asked you to walk is because, well, you see, the Ministry is having it's annual Christmas Party, and well, I was just wondering, if you, would, you know, want to go with me, as my date," Ron said in a jumble of stuttering and pauses. Hermione was pleasantly surprised. She stopped walking, and Ron followed suit. She smiled at him.

"Yes Ronald, I would love that very much," she said. She looked up at him with darkening eyes. He gazed down at her with a reciprocal lusty look. He leaned down and grazed his lips of hers, soft and chaste. She moaned against his mouth, and tried to deepen the kiss by weaving her fingers through his soft red hair. He placed his free arm around her waist. The kiss only lasted a few minutes as Hugo began to stir.

"How about we finish this at my place?" Ron asked as he nuzzled his nose in her brown hair. She moaned slightly, but sadly had to decline his very tempting offer.

"Oh, how I wish I could. I have to leave soon. Big case I need to work on tonight. Maybe tomorrow night?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Harry and I are going out of town for a few days on business. I will return on Wednesday. How about then?" Ron asked.

"Sounds like a date," Hermione said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his full lips.

"Wednesday it is then," Ron said. He hugged her briefly, and unfortunately had to let go.

"I better get going. This little guy is so tuckered out. I need to put him to sleep for the night," Ron said, giving Hermione one last goodnight kiss.

"Yeah, I have to go to. See you on Wednesday then," she said. He waved goodbye, and apparated to his flat. Hermione walked the short distance to hers, and grabbed an overnight bag. She hurriedly packed it, apparated to the Ministry, and began working. Thoughts of Ron swirled in the back of her mind, and a small smile appeared on her lips from time to time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter Four: A New Outlook

Wednesday approached ever so slowly for Hermione. She was anxious to finish what she and Ron had started many days before. Hermione had finished her two most recent cases, both verdicts had been in her favor. Mundungus had been sentenced to two years in Azkaban, and Hagrid had merely received a fine, but he had to promise to never bring another dangerous dragon on Hogwarts ground, or he would face being fired.

Hermione was getting ready for her night with Ron. Chloe was staying at Ginny and Harry's house, and Hugo was staying at the Burrow. Hermione was due at Ron's in exactly fifteen minutes, and she was a nervous wreck. She had changed her outfit countless times. She finally settled on a pair of sleek jeans that accentuated her curves, and a tank top that hugged her in ways sure to make Ron notice. She swept her unruly curls into a quick twist and sprayed a jasmine scent on her neck. She looked into the mirror, happy with what she saw. She grabbed her winter coat and apparated to Ron's flat.

"Hermione? Is that you?" his voice called from the dimmed sitting room.

"Yeah!" she answered. She shrugged off her coat and took off her shoes. She made her way into the candlelit room, awed and amazed. She grinned happily at Ron who was sitting on the couch, wearing on his pajama bottoms and a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Hey 'Mione," he said simply. He got up to greet her. Her eyes roamed the delicious view of his chest. He was toned and beautiful. He cupped her cheek softly, and leaned down to kiss her gently. The instant his lips touched hers, a spark started in Hermione's stomach. Her hands smoothed over his chest. His hands melded at the small of her back. She opened her mouth and touched her tongue gently to his lips, and Ron wholeheartedly obliged Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her. He made the short trip to his bedroom. He plopped her down on the mattress, and she flopped and bounced.

"Hey!" Hermione chided softly. She scooted up to his headboard as she watched him make his way up to her. He pulled her by her ankles, bringing her closer to him, and she squealed as he entrapped her in his arms. Hermione smiled up at him as he kissed her again. His hand began to wonder up her tank top, and soon Hermione was reduced to a panting and moaning mess at his simple ministrations. He was fondling at her full breasts over her bra. She pushed him back slightly. She laughed at the look of outraged confusion on his face. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before divesting herself of her shirt.

"This was getting in the way," she said simply. He groaned and unsnapped her bra. He threw it across his room and continued kissing her. He withdrew from her lips and his lips kissed a trail down to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and sucked lightly. Her hands flew up to his hair, and she gripped him to make him stay put. He then kissed his way down her stomach. He lavished attention at her navel as he slowly fumbled with her buttons on her jeans. He quickly rid Hermione of her jeans and knickers, leaving her naked and exposed for his eyes to feast on. Hermione blushed furiously, but Ron kissed the inside of her thigh and breathed in her heady aroma.

"So beautiful," he said. He gasped at the sight before him. Hermione moaned as she felt his tongue move over her sensitive folds. He turned his attention to her clit, and his first efforts brought her off the bed as she arched into his mouth. Ron smirked, and he had to steady her hips as he continued to lick her off.

"Oh! Yes, Ron! RON!" Hermione screamed as he added two long fingers inside her. After a few seconds of blissful pleasure, Hermione lost herself in a scream as she came into Ron's waiting mouth. She shook with delicious shivers as Ron climbed back up to her, lying on his side. She smiled shyly at him.

"Wow Ron. That was amazing," Hermione whispered. Ron kissed her deeply, burying his hand in her hair. Hermione tasted herself on Ron's tongue, and she moaned. Her hands went to the bulge in Ron's thin pajama bottoms. She tugged them down, discovering a bare Ron underneath. She grinned madly and rolled on top of him. She sunk onto his erection, taking him in deeply. Ron gasped at the sudden union, and groaned loudly as Hermione grinded down on him. Ron grabbed Hermione's hips and thrust himself into her. Hermione moaned and met Ron's urgent thrusts.

"Hermione," Ron whimpered through his gritted teeth. Hermione was moving furiously over him. She was so close, and Ron could sense this. He pushed his thumb against her clit, and that was all it took. Hermione threw her head back in abandon and moaned Ron's name loudly as another orgasm took over. Ron grunted his own orgasm as her walls clamped over his erection. Hermione collapsed onto Ron's heaving and sweaty chest. His arms wrapped securely around of her slight frame.

"Mione, I have something to confess," Ron whispered into her ear.

"What's that Ronald?" she said softly as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I lo--" he began, but he was cut off by the sudden pop that distilled the silence in his flat.

"HERMIONE!" a familiar voice yelled. Ginny came busting into Ron's bedroom. The low light reflected the fear in Ginny's brown eyes. Hermione scrambled off Ron's chest and covered herself with his blanket.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her voice high pitched and frantic.

"It's Chloe!" Ginny said in rush, "She collapsed, started seizing. Something's wrong! Harry's taken her to St. Mungo's. Hurry!"

Ginny turned to leave the room, and the panic finally registered in a shocked Hermione. She let out a wail full of grief. She dropped the blanket and quickly dressed.

"Hermione, wait-" Ron started.

"No! My baby girl is in the hospital! I have to go!" Hermione said. She had her clothes on, and she was running out of the room. She threw on her coat haphazardly and grabbed hers shoes.

Ginny held Hermione's hand, and together they disapparated to St. Mungo's. As soon as they were there, Hermione rushed to the receptionist's desk.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione! Calm down!" Ginny said soothingly. Hermione started crying hysterically. She fell into Ginny's arms.

"Chloe Granger, what room is she in?" Ginny asked calmly. The receptionist flicked her wand, and papers started to filter around the older witch.

"Room 508, fifth floor," the older witch said. Hermione let go of Ginny and ran to the stairs. She rushed up to the fifth floor like the devil was on her tail. Ginny was yelling for her to wait, but it was to no avail. Hermione was running to her daughter. Hermione pushed her way through the heavy door to see Harry pacing back and forth rapidly. Hermione ran to him, and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Where is she? Where is my Chloe?" Hermione screeched.

"In surgery. She's in surgery," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug. She sobbed against his chest. Lily and James, who were sleeping in nearby chairs, awoke with a start at Hermione's frantic cries. Ginny had finally made it to where her husband and children and best friend were. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and Harry. They stood together for a few minutes before the door clicked open. Hermione glanced over, and through her tears, she saw Ron making his way over to her. Hermione launched herself into his strong arms. He held her up tightly as the power from her legs fled her. She sobbed over and over until her tears finally relinquished a bit.

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. As soon as I brought her here, the healers took her here. One of the healers came out and said Chloe was going into surgery. She's been in there for almost 15 minutes now," Harry said.

"I need to know what's wrong with her," Hermione said desperately. She looked around, but no one had any answers.

"Let's just wait," Ron said. He led Hermione over to a seat where he forced her to sit down.

"The healers will be out soon," Ginny said helpfully. Hermione fought her way out of Ron's arms and began to pace the floor. Her eyes held a look of extreme worry and frustration.

About 40 minutes later, an old healer came out of the swinging doors. His robes were splashed in blood. At the sight, Hermione gave a loud moan and fell back to the floor. Ron got up to get her, but Ginny reached her first. She put an arm around Hermione as Hermione screamed in sorrow and grief.

"My baby girl? What have you done to her? Where the hell is she?" Hermione bellowed. She sprung to her feet.

The healer looked at Hermione. "Your daughter is stable for now. When this young man," the healer indicated Harry, "brought her in, she was having severe seizures. The way her eyes were dilated and the non-responsiveness indicated a swelling of the brain. She did a simple spell that relieved this swelling. But as soon as the spell took effect, we realized it wasn't the brain. She was suffering from something else. After a quick scan, we found out that her heart was failing. We opened her up, and somehow, her arteries to her heart had stopped pumping. After healing this, we closed her up. Upon more extensive testing, we found the lack of blood to her heart was traced to a problem in her blood. After doing a simple diagnostic spell, it revealed that Chloe has leukemia. Leukemia is a type of cancer in which white blood cells displace normal blood. This can lead to infection, shortage of red blood cells, and many other complications. The leukemia is in an advanced state. Chemotherapy would probably do little to touch it. Which leaves the only other option: bone marrow transplant." The healer finished with a sympathetic pat to Hermione. Hermione cried out in a little voice. She heard voices fade, and the next thing she knew, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter Five: Revelations

"Hermione!" was all she could hear. As she was slipping out of her temporary coma, she felt someone's hand in hers. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw many pairs of anxious eyes looking down at her. She bolted upright suddenly.

"Chloe," she gasped.

"She's fine now. Out of surgery. She's resting," Ginny said. Then, all the previous memories came rushing back to Hermione. She started to sob. Her baby girl; plagued with cancer. Ron wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him away.

"I need to see her, now," Hermione wailed. Ron pulled her to a room right across from them. She pushed the door open quietly, and saw her daughter attached to so many tubes and machines. Her daughter was sound asleep. Hermione pressed her hand against Chloe's head. Chloe's skin was clammy and damp. Hermione felt a new batch of tears come to her eyes.

"My baby girl," she moaned as she hunched over Chloe's bedside. She cried for all she was worth. Chloe stirred but did not wake. Ron put his hand softly on her back.

"Hermione, we should go talk to the healer," he said soothingly.

"Okay," she said without feeling. She let him lead her out of the room. The healer who had broken the news waited patiently for her.

"Now, as I said, the only real option is a bone marrow transplant. You as her mother would be an ideal donor, or her grandparents, or maybe a sibling or her father," the healer said.

"She doesn't have siblings. Her father isn't around," Hermione said simply.

"Okay. If you wish, we could test you right now to see if you are a match. What about your parents? Are they available? If we could test them now, we could see what we have to work with," the healer said gently.

"Wait here a minute," Hermione said. She disapparated, leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the healer behind. After about ten minutes, Hermione reappeared with her parents looking shocked and sleepy.

"This way," the healer said. He walked down the hall. Hermione, not saying a single word, grabbed her mother's hand and left. Her father followed closely behind.

"Bloody hell," Ron grunted. He sat down on the chair he had just recently left vacant. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. Harry held Ginny. Lily and James were asleep soundly.

Silence became a second skin to the waiting friends. No one could say anything. Some time later, Hermione emerged, still silent, along with her parents. The healer was behind them.

"Okay, the results will be here first thing tomorrow morning. If you want Ms. Granger, you can stay. The rest of you should go home. This has been a long night," the healer said as he turned on his heal and walked away. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye. They were just going to take a cab home. Hermione said goodbye to her friends. She hugged Ron fiercely for a few extra seconds.

"I can stay with you 'Mione," Ron said as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, you have to get Hugo in the morning. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I will see you guys tomorrow," Hermione said. She then let go of Ron and made her way back into Chloe's hospital room.

Ron sighed to himself and disapparated back to his flat.

Hermione sat in a chair next to Chloe's bed. She took her daughter's small hand, and fell asleep to the monotonous beep of the hospital machines.

"Mione, love, wake up," a voice called. Ron shook Hermione lightly. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Ron.

"Hey," she said. She yawned. She got up and kissed Chloe's hand. Chloe opened her silver eyes and looked wearily at Hermione.

"Momma, where am I?" Chloe asked, fear a prominent tone in her soft voice.

"Honey, you are at St. Mungo's. You were at Aunt Ginny's last night and something happened. You got sick. You had to come here," Hermione said. She refused to tell Chloe the whole truth. That would be too much for a five year old to bear.

"Am I okay now?" Chloe asked. She began crying.

"For now doll face," Hermione said as she wiped away the tears running down Chloe's face. "Momma's gotta go talk to the healers who are taking care of you. Uncle Ron's going to keep you company while I am gone. If you need anything, ask him. He'll do it."

"Okay mommy," Chloe said bravely. Hermione hugged her daughter lightly. She smiled at Ron, and he nodded. He sat in her chair.

"So, Chloe, m'dear, let's talk quidditch! So, are you following the Canons? They are still losing, but, they are doing better!" Ron started happily. Chloe sighed and brought her pillow to cover her face. Hermione laughed at the scene. She quietly slipped out of the room, and she saw that Ginny and Harry were there already.

"Hey guys," Hermione said. Ginny hugged her with her free arm. In her occupied arm, she had a vase of roses and lilies, a teddy bear with a wizard hat on a broom, and a balloon that said "Get Well Soon." Harry pulled Hermione into a quick hug as well.

"So, what's new?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Ron just woke me up. I was going to find a healer and find the test results. You guys should go in there. Ron is boring my poor daughter with talk of the Chudley Canons!" Hermione said laughing weakly. Harry and Ginny bid their goodbyes and went to go visit Chloe. Hermione started walking around until she found the old healer from last night.

"Ah, Ms. Granger! I was just looking for you! The results are in," the old man said grasping a manila folder in his hand. Hermione felt her heart sink with fear. The old man handed her the folder, and Hermione regarded it as if it were a ticking time bomb. Hermione opened the folder to find the contents. Her heart stopped.

She walked quickly back to her daughter's room.

"Wait, Ms. Granger, there are other options!" the healer said, but his words were lost to Hermione. She walked numbly towards Chloe. She pushed through the door and pushed past Ginny and Ron straight to Chloe. Chloe looked up at her mother, but at soon as her mother saw Chloe, Hermione broke down once again into a crying fit. She flung her arms around Chloe. Chloe started crying too, but for what reason, Chloe did not know.

"Mione? What's the matter?" Ron asked. He knelt down beside Hermione and began to rub her back in comforting circles. She looked up to face him. Tears sparkling from her brown eyes.

"I'm not a match. I'm not a match!" Hermione repeated in horror. She started crying again, and Ron hugged her close.

"What of your parents?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione shook her head somberly. Ron's heart broke into pieces. Harry and Ginny rushed over and hugged Hermione.

"What's not a match?" Chloe asked. She was suddenly scared, and no one was telling her of this something that obviously concerning her.

"Oh, honey. My baby girl," Hermione bawled again. She pulled Chloe into a death grip hug. Chloe pushed her mother away.

"What is wrong with me?" Chloe demanded. Hermione looked helplessly into her daughter's silver eyes. His eyes. She stroked Chloe's hair.

"Chloe, you have leukemia. It's a type of cancer. It's really bad. The only way you could be cured is something called a bone marrow transplant. Mommy, grammy, and pappy aren't matches. We can't save you," Hermione explained. After the confession, Chloe's expression turned to one of pure distress. She started crying with her mother.

"What about her father?" Ron said softly.

"Yes. Her father. We need to see your daddy, Chloe," Hermione said softly.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, almost fearing the truth that was long kept from everyone.

"Malfoy. I need to see Draco Malfoy," Hermione said in a low voice.

"There you go Scorpius! Perfect!" Draco Malfoy called to his son. The young Malfoy was swinging by himself. Draco was in a park not far from the heart of London. He had taken the day off work. He worked along side his father at the Ministry. Draco wanted Scorpius to have a good birthday. Today, young Scorpius was turning three years old. Hermione spotted Draco from a hundred yards away. She took a deep breath. She had dreaded this day for almost six years, ever since she had found out she was pregnant. She saw Draco with a small boy. It had to be his son. A small bloom of hope fired in Hermione's chest. If Draco wasn't a match, maybe the little boy was. Hermione gathered up her old Gryffindor courage and walked towards Draco.

Draco was completely unaware that the first and only love of his life was a mere few feet behind him. He had married Pansy Parkinson at the urgency of Lucius Malfoy. It was a marriage from a magazine. Everything appeared perfect, but it was all fake. Draco could never love Pansy. He had been forced into marriage, and the only good thing from the union was his son, Scorpius. He resembled Draco in every way.

"Hello Draco," Hermione whispered. At hearing that voice, Draco snapped around. His eyes feasted on Hermione. Her hair had grown longer in the six years that separated them. Her body had grown curvier, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Hermione noticed that Draco had gotten a bit taller. His hair was also longer, but his eyes were the same they had been that night.

"Hermione!" Draco said in shock. He had never thought he would see her again. He had to, regretfully, repress the urge to run to her and take her right then and there. But that time had long ago passed. They stood there, staring at each other.

"Listen Draco, I really need to talk to you," Hermione said softly.

"Hold on one minute," Draco said. He turned around and took Scorpius off the swing. He led his little boy over to Hermione. Scorpius looked up at her shyly.

"Son, this is a friend of daddy's. I went to school with her," Draco said softly. He wanted to say "Son, this was who your mom was supposed to be," but that statement stayed in his head.

"Hello young man. My name is Hermione. What's yours?" Hermione said. She crouched down to the little boys level. The boy regarded her with wide silver eyes, the same as her daughter's.

"Scorpius," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said. She held her hand out, and the little boy's hand wrapped around two of her fingers. Hermione smiled.

"Listen, Draco, I need to talk to you now. It's urgent," Hermione said once again.

"Okay," Draco said to her. He turned to Scorpius and gave him a few galleons. "Listen little man, go over there and buy some ice cream from that guy." Scorpius gave a shout of joy and ran toward the man with the ice cream trolley.

Draco turned and faced Hermione. She glanced away, and nervously began: "I don't even know where to start. That night, back at Hogwarts, when we, you know, I got-" she was cut off by Draco's lips lightly touching hers. She was immediately taken back to that night back in Hogwarts, and the memory burned in her mind. After a few seconds, he ended the kiss.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself," Draco said, smirking slightly.

"Listen, Draco. I need you to listen. This is a matter of life and death!" Hermione said pleadingly.

Draco was taken aback, but muttered an apology he didn't mean. Hermione continued. "When we were together, we didn't use protection. And a few months after we graduated, I realized I was….pregnant. Pregnant with your baby."

Hermione couldn't meet his gaze. Draco felt like he was hit in the head with a Bludger.

"WHAT?" Draco roared. Anger and fury swelled up inside of him like a tidal wave in the wake of a hurricane. A child? His child? Kept from him all these years? He looked in repugnance at Hermione.

"Listen Draco, I need you to stay calm-"

"STAY CALM?? YOU COME HERE TO TELL ME, OH, I DON'T KNOW, THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH MY BABY? AND AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM?" Draco bellowed in rage.

Hermione had expected this reaction. "Please, Draco, don't yell-" again, she was cut off.

"I'M SORRY HERMIONE! IS MY YELLING BOTHERING YOU? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? GET AN ABORTION? AND AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU ARE FINALLY TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT?" Draco continued.

"No," Hermione said placidly, "I didn't have an abortion."

Draco's mouth gaped at this. His world was slowly turning upside down.

"W-what?" Draco stammered.

Hermione smile a little. "Yeah. I kept her. A girl. Got cursed with my untamable hair. She's a pretty little thing. She's got your eyes though. I knew she would get them."

"A girl? I have a daughter?" Draco said unbelievingly.

"Listen, I know you must hate me for keeping this from you. But, she is five years old. I named her Chloe Ann. And, and, she's dying," Hermione said. She started sobbing again.

"Dying?" Draco said. He felt his breath leave him, and his world seemed darker.

"Leukemia. She's got leukemia. The only hope for her survival is a bone marrow transplant. I'm no match. Neither is my mom and dad. That's why I came here. I need you to get tested. If you are a match, you could save our little girl's life. Please Draco, I need you to come to the hospital with me. Even if you can't forgive me for not telling you, I need you now. Our baby's life depends on it. And bring Scorpius. He can get tested too," Hermione said pleadingly. Draco still was in his stupor.

"Dying?" he said again.

"Yes, dying! Now come on," Hermione urged him, but it was no use. Draco was unmoving though.

"Draco, you can hate me later. But we have to go now. Our baby girl is waiting," Hermione said. She grabbed Draco's hand. His skin was cold and damp. He finally met her eyes.

"A girl, huh?" Draco asked again.

Hermione smiled through her tears. "Yeah. She's the sweetest little girl. Her name is Chloe. Chloe Ann."

"I am guessing she doesn't have my last name?" Draco asked.

"No. She's got my last name. I am really sorry Draco, but I just thought you would never accept her. Or your family for that matter, seeing as I am nothing but a 'filthy Mudblood.' I just didn't want Chloe getting her hopes up for meeting her daddy and his family, and then you or your father deny her. I just couldn't put her up to face that type of rejection. I am sorry, I really am, but I couldn't let my baby girl go through that, you know, you potentially rejecting her because she is only a half blood. I would rather keep her away from that sort of pain. She's young, and she's asked about her father a few times, but I never said anything," Hermione said. Regret had taken residence in her low voice, and Draco nodded understanding.

"I do understand Hermione, but you still should have told me," he said.

"Can we discuss this later? Please? I want you to meet Chloe, and I need you to get tested. Scorpius too. Siblings hold a good chance for being a donor, even if it is only Chloe's half brother," said Hermione.

Draco considered what she said, and he nodded. "Let me go get Scorpius. Then, we can go to St. Mungo's." Draco turned around to see young Scorpius trotting towards him happily with a double-scooped ice cream cone. Draco smiled at his son, the only thing that made sense in his now overwhelmingly confusing world.

"Hey Scorpius. We are going to take a little trip over to St. Mungo's. There's somewhere there we have to meet," Draco explained as he carried Scorpius over to Hermione. She held out her hand, and Draco grasped it. In that lightest touch of hands, Draco's heart soared to a place he had not been in six years. Together, they disapparated to St. Mungo's


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter Six: Meet Me at Mungo's

St. Mungo's fifth floor was tense and silent, and the air was charged with an electric animosity. The appearance of Draco Malfoy set Ron and Harry on edge immediately, and Draco wasn't enthusiastic to see them either. Hermione was trying to keep the peace.

Harry seethed as his childhood enemy apparated only a few feet from him, holding Hermione's hand. Draco had a small boy with him, and Harry couldn't help but feel spite towards the little version of Draco. Harry was still reeling from the unexpected revelation that the father of his goddaughter was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry had felt a sense of betrayal from Hermione, one of his best mates.

Ron was as expected, shocked at the admission that his favorite little girl's dad was the little ferret Ron hated so, Draco. Ron had been furious at Hermione, but given the presence circumstances with Chloe, Ron kept his words of anger towards Hermione to himself. Ron growled low in his throat as he saw Hermione's hand holding Draco's. Ron had to physically restrain himself from hitting Malfoy in the face.

Hermione took a deep breath, and prepared for the explosion. Draco looked at Ron and Harry in contempt, and was about to spill out an insult, but before he could even say it, Hermione gave every one of the three men cross looks.

"Listen here, all of you. I am going to warn you now. I don't want anything, ANYTHING, said here. Do you understand me? My baby girl is in a precarious situation, and I swear by Merlin's good name that if you three start anything here, I will curse you in ways that would make Voldemort cringe! I don't need you three tossing around your petty insults and stupid grudges. The past is the past, and right now, my little girl does not need any thing upsetting her. So, I will repeat myself, if you three upset Chloe in any way, I will not show you no mercy. She is the only reason we are here. Understood?" Hermione whispered in a low, serious voice. Her tone was razor sharp, and she was dead set on carrying out her threats if anyone crossed her.

The three men grumbled a response in agreement. Hermione nodded, satisfied for the moment.

"Now, this is a fragile situation. I want only me, Chloe, Draco, and Scorpius in the room. I don't want Chloe getting too upset, and too many people may make her nervous," Hermione said as she opened the door to her daughter's room. She made a motion for Draco and Scorpius to stand still while she cleared the room. Hermione turned to see Ginny and Lily sitting by Chloe's bed. The three had some sort of card game going. Hermione walked over to Chloe and gave her a brief and comforting hug. She looked towards Ginny and Hermione said: "Draco's here. Can you give us a minute alone?" Ginny nodded, and she quietly gathered her belongings and grabbed Lily's hand, leading the way out of the room.

Hermione and Chloe were left alone in the room. Hermione looked towards Chloe with saddened eyes. "Honey, it's time to meet your father. His name is Draco Malfoy, and he brought his son along with him. His son's name is Scorpius. Are you ready?"

Chloe nodded, fear and excitement residing in her silver eyes. Chloe felt excited at the prospect of meeting her unknown father, but also fear because she didn't know what to expect. Hermione exhaled a long breath and walked to the door. "Come on," she whispered softly. Draco braced himself and took Scorpius by the hand. He walked through the threshold of the door, and was not prepared for what he saw. There in the bed was the most beautiful little girl hooked to monstrous machines. Seeing something so small and fragile like Chloe connected to the machines took the wind out of him. Draco saw what Hermione meant about Chloe's hair. Her pretty little face was framed by curls that went in every which way. When Draco's eyes met Chloe's, his heart stilled immediately. Her eyes where his exact shade. The little girl offered a tentative smile.

"Hi. My name is Chloe. What's yours?" she asked. Draco couldn't contain himself. He rushed over to Chloe and pulled her into his arms. He tried making up for five years of being away in that hug. Chloe was so happy that she started crying. Draco pulled back and looked into his daughter's eyes and wiped the little tears away with his thumb. "You do like me! I was worried that since I was not a pureblood that you wouldn't like me. My Uncle Ron was wrong!" Chloe cried thankfully. She flung herself back into Draco's arms. Her words gnawed on his conscience. Upon hearing these words, Hermione angrily stormed out to Ron.

Ron was talking to Harry in a hushed conversation, and he never saw Hermione coming until it was too late. She walked up to him and smacked him with all the strength she possessed in the back of his thick skull. He whirled around and glowered down at her. Her brows scrunched together in pure anger.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What the hell was that for?" Ron asked. He was rubbing his hand over the sore spot from where Hermione had struck him.

"Where do you get off telling Chloe that Draco wouldn't like her because she isn't a pureblood? I told you not to make her unnecessarily upset, and what do you do? You say 'hey kiddo, guess what, don't be upset, but your dad isn't going to like you because you aren't a pureblood!' Great going Ronald!" Hermione screeched. She balled up her fist and hit him in his pumpkin head again.

Ron had not expected the second blow, and again, he looked at Hermione in anger and hurt. "Mione! I just didn't want Chloe having expectations just for them to be blown to smithereens! You know full well what Draco's views on muggle borns and half bloods are!" Ron defended himself.

"You had no right to tell her that! That is my business! I didn't want any undue stress on her and you go and tell her something like that! That could have been dangerous, Ronald, honestly. What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Hermione demanded.

"I was thinking I didn't want Chloe to be upset when she saw her father reject her because of her blood! That's what the bloody hell I was thinking!" Ron yelled in a loud whisper.

"That's was none of your business. Stay away from her Ron with all your pretentious bullshit. She has a right to get to know Draco without your prejudices and your one-sided input!" Hermione shouted loudly, not caring who heard. She turned around and went back into Chloe's room, leaving a distraught Ron in her wake.

When Hermione got back into the room, her heart warmed immediately. Draco was sitting closely to Chloe's bed holding her hand. Scorpius was sitting on the edge of the bed. Chloe's face lit up when she saw Hermione.

"Mommy! There you are!" Chloe said. Hermione pulled up a chair next to Draco and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Hey baby doll. How's it going?" Hermione asked. Chloe shrugged.

"It's going pretty good. He was just telling me stories about Hogwarts," Chloe said, motioning to Draco. Draco flinched when Chloe referred to him as "he." He wanted to be known as "daddy."

"That's nice," Hermione said, also noticing Chloe's unwillingness to call him daddy or even father.

"And he was also telling me how I can visit him on weekends if it's okay with you. He said I can have my own room, and that he would take me and Scorpius to the park and do lots of other fun things! Mommy! I finally got a daddy! I always knew I would get one. I saw Lily and James playing with Uncle Harry, and Hugo with Uncle Ron, and I always wanted one. Now I got the greatest one in the world!" Chloe yipped in pure joy. She hugged Malfoy, and he hugged her back something fierce.

"Chloe, I know we have a lot of lost ground to make up for, but I want you to know, I already love you," Draco said. Chloe's eyes beamed, and Hermione's heart constricted. She hadn't been used to sharing Chloe, and now, Draco was already making an impact on Chloe.

"That's okay daddy. You can stay here tonight, and we can talk all night. You can tell me more about the house of Slytherin. Mommy's already completely debriefed me on Gryffindor," Chloe said.

"Maybe tomorrow night I can stay, but I can't stay tonight. Today is Scorpius' birthday and we have a party to get to in a little bit," Draco explained.

Chloe's face fell in disappointment, then she perked up. "Can I come to the party? I would love to meet my other family!"

Before Draco could say no as softly as he could for he didn't know how his father would react to the fact of Chloe's existence, Hermione stepped in. "Honey, you can't go anywhere until you are all better."

"But mommy," Chloe pouted.

"No Chloe, your mom's right. I haven't even got to tell my parents about you yet, but I am sure once they know, they would love to meet you," Draco said, hoping that Chloe couldn't pick up the reluctance in his voice.

"Okay daddy," Chloe said trustingly. Draco's heart broke at the realization that his father might not accept Chloe because of her blood status. Hermione felt the tension beginning to mount, so she took the time to change the subject.

"Okay Draco, you and Scorpius should be tested now," she said. Draco nodded. With a final hug, he got up and turned to leave the room. Scorpius waved goodbye to Chloe. As Draco reached the door, he heard Chloe whisper something to Hermione.

"Mommy, I'm so glad I finally have a daddy, one that loves me. I knew Uncle Ron was wrong." At this statement, Draco felt his heart tighten in his chest once again. As Draco left the room, he was met by many pairs of eyes, and he could feel the contempt radiating from each pair. The silence was looming and dark, but a sudden pop broke the nonverbal hatred.

"DRACO!" a high, shrill voice screeched. Draco silently cursed as his wife hastily made her way over to him. "What are you doing here? I was looking for you and Scorpius at the park, and someone said you went to St. Mungo's with another woman! What is going on?"

Draco sighed, knowing his wife's rationality would be in shambles if he didn't slowly explain the whole situation. "Pansy, listen to me. It's a long and complicated story. I will explain it to you as soon as I get my testing do-"

"Testing? Testing for what? Oh my God! Are you having an affair? Oh no! You dirty bastard! You got something?! From WHO?" Pansy squawked.

"Some things never change," Ron snickered. Draco glared viciously at him.

"Mind your business Weasley," growled Draco. Draco quickly walked over to Pansy and grabbed her by the arm. "Listen, I need to explain. I am not having an affair! Something from my past came up, and now I have to do--" again, Draco was cut off, this time by a healer.

"Are you Chloe Granger's father?" the healer asked.

"GRANGER? FATHER? W-What the-" Pansy stuttered.

"Dammit all to hell!" Draco shouted. "Yes, I am Chloe's father. Give me a minute please!"

"WHAT?" Pansy yelled. She raised her hand as to smack Draco, but all of a sudden, a siren rang out through the fifth floor hall.

"CODE RED. CODE RED IN ROOM 508. CODE RED," a stern voice said matter-of-factly over the intercom system. All the heads turned in shock to the door of room 508, the room of Chloe Granger. All of a sudden, healers began rushing to the room. Draco let go of Scorpius' hand and rushed to the door, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Out of my way!" Draco howled. He was being shoved in the rush for the door. The healers managed to infiltrate the panic at the door. Hermione's screams could be heard as everyone entered the room.

"EVERYBODY BUT HEALERS OUT NOW!" a healer yelled.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Hermione pleaded, but to no avail. Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry were all shoved from the room. Hermione collapsed to the floor and both Ron and Draco rushed to comfort her. Ron reached her first and gave Draco a poisonous look.

"Get away Malfoy," spat Ron venomously. Draco ran his hands through his hair, unsure of what to do. A desperation boiled in his belly, and fear rose in his dry throat.

"Mione, what happened?" Ron inquired softly. He hugged Hermione tightly to himself.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried distraughtly, "We were talking, and then she started to seize or something. She just went into a complete attack!"

"Hermione Granger? Ron Weasley? Harry bloody Potter? Draco Malfoy! You tell me what is going on this instant!" Pansy hollered. Scorpius was standing next to his mother looking scared. Draco sighed and pulled Pansy to a more isolated corner of the hallway.

"Listen Pansy, this may come as a shock, but I have a daughter with Hermione Granger," Draco started. Pansy's eyes widened in shock and disgust.

"Mudblood Granger? You mean you have a filthy half blood child?" Pansy said in disbelief.

Draco's eyes grew dangerously dark. "You ever call my daughter that again and I swear on Scorpius' life I will end this farce of a marriage quicker than you can say Slytherin. Now, before you so rudely interrupted, I was going to explain. And before you accuse me of it, no, I never cheated on you. Chloe is five years old. Me and Granger had a one night stand on the last night of Hogwarts, and she got knocked up. She never told me, and she had good reason. Judging by your reaction, I know why she was scared. Chloe is dying, and she needs a bone marrow transplant, and as her biological father, I may be a match."

Pansy's brain seemed to be working on overload. "So, let me get this straight, all those years we were together in Hogwarts, with me repeatedly offering myself to you, you never slept with me. But in one night, after seven years of hating Hermione Granger, you sleep with that Mudblood?"

"Shut up Pansy," Draco warned.

Pansy let out a sharp breath. "Don't expect me to accept this bastard child. Don't expect us to have any part in her life. If you are a match, fine and dandy. But after this is all over, you will never see this child again."

"Pansy, you are as stupid as you look. Let's get something straight; I AM going to see her after this is over, She IS going to be part of our lives, or at least mine. If you can't accept her, then I suggest you move out, because I already love Chloe. She's the second best thing to ever happen to me, aside from Scorpius, who is of course, the first best thing. I don't care what you or my father has to say. She may only be a half blood, but she is still my daughter," Draco said in a curt voice. Pansy glowered at him.

"You are daft! You know your father will never accept that filthy Mudblood's child!" Pansy whispered gratingly.

"I don't care. I accept her. She is my child. Now, if you don't mind, me and Scorpius are going to get tested to see if we can save her life," Draco said. With that, he turned on his heel and went to leave. But Pansy grabbed his arm.

"If you think my son is going anywhere near that filthy child, you are stupid," Pansy said. Draco whipped around, wand at the ready, and pointed in dangerously close to her throat.

"My son, Pansy, my son. All you did was give birth to him. You don't care about him in the slightest. He may not be aware of it, but I am. He is nothing but a trophy to you. A way of showing off that you produced a Malfoy. You will not stop us from helping Chloe. Oh and by the way, we are refurbishing your guest room. Chloe is going to start staying with us on the weekends, and she needs a room," Draco said with a bite of anger in his words. Pansy was still standing in her stupor. Draco turned around and left. The healers were in the hallway talking to Hermione.

"…and she had a mild attack, but all is well for now. She needs a donor soon, or she will not make the next attack. It is prudent to test the father and the sibling now," Draco heard the healer say.

"We are right here," Draco said simply. Scorpius' face lit up and he ran to Draco. Draco picked up Scorpius and they followed the healer. Draco walked past Hermione and whispered in her ear: "Don't worry, we'll save our baby girl." Hermione smiled a watery smile and nodded. Ron tightened his grip on Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter Seven: Action and Reaction

Draco and Scorpius were tested. They had to wait 24 hours before the results would be in. Draco had left Scorpius with Pansy, and the Draco slipped back into Chloe's room. Hermione was by her bedside, clutching Chloe's small hand tightly.

"Hey," Draco said. He took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione mumbled weakly.

"Me and Scorpius got tested. Results will be in tomorrow. I have to go now, I just wanted to check on her," Draco said distractedly. He watched Chloe's sleeping form breathe evenly and deeply.

"Thank you, Draco. I don't expect you to be around after this. So, if you don't want to be part of her life, I will understand. I'll explain it to her," Hermione said. The emotion had drained from her voice. Draco took her hand and briefly squeezed it.

"No Granger, I've already fallen for her. She's a complete angel. I promised her I would be around, so I can't let her go. Besides, she's my only connection to the you," Draco confessed sadly. Hermione turned away from her.

"You should go," she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Hermione," Draco began. But she didn't respond. He dropped her hand. He went to leave, but he kissed Chloe's forehead with gentle lips and said his goodbyes. The room was heavy from his almost spoken confession. He walked back into the hallway, and he looked at Pansy. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, but Draco didn't care.

"Pansy, Scorpius. Let's go," he said. Scorpius trotted over joyously to his father. Draco beamed, but the beaming dimmed as his wife walked over to him. Together, the three of them disapparted without further words.

"Bloody ferret," Ron muttered.

Draco, Pansy, and Scorpius apparated to the Malfoy Manor, where Scorpius' third birthday party was being held. Draco sighed, preparing himself for the confrontation that was about to happen.

"Let's go inside," Draco said softly. Scorpius let go of his father's hand and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him inside.

"Wait until your father hears about your treachery," Pansy muttered at Draco. Draco just sighed. Draco raised his eyes to where Scorpius had just run into the house. Draco's stomach filled with a sense of dread as he saw his father walk out with Scorpius in his arms.

"There you are Draco. I was wondering where you were. You are late for your own son's party!" Lucius exclaimed.

"We were at St. Mungo's," Pansy yipped out before Draco could even say a word.

"Mungo's? What for? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Scorpius?" Lucius asked. He turned his gaze to the little boy in his arms. Lucius could see no physical harm.

"Father, we need to talk," Draco said quietly.

"Yeah. Your father needs to know about your other child," Pansy said with a smirk of triumph on her pinched face.

"Other child? Pansy, are you pregnant?" Lucius asked. His voice raised in excitement of the possibility of another child.

"Not me. You remember that filthy Mudblood, Hermione Granger? He knocked her up and now she has his filthy bastard child," Pansy said.

"Hermione Granger? Draco, what is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded.

"Father, let me explain. Hermione Granger and I had a one night stand years ago, before I left Hogwarts. She found out she was pregnant and she kept the baby. She just told me today, and now the child, my child, is dying," Draco said as tears began springing to his eyes.

"Draco, don't cry like a simpering baby!" Lucius said as he put down Scorpius. "You have a filthy half blood child?"

"Yes, she is only a half blood, but she is the most precious thing in the world," Draco defended his daughter against his father's prejudices.

"Not a pureblood though. Filthy and worthless!" Lucius declared.

"Please father, you don't know her. She is only a child," Draco pleaded. His father's expression remained stern.

"She's probably not even yours. That Granger girl always seemed like a little slut," Lucius said. Draco lost his collective calm at the mention of Hermione's name is such a derogatory manner. Draco balled up his fist and punched his father with all the strength he could muster. The result was instant. Lucius' nose was a river red. He nearly dropped Scorpius as he held his broken nose. Scorpius was crying openly at the whole scene.

"Damn, that hurt," Draco said. Narcissa, Draco's mother, came rushing out of the Malfoy Manor as she heard the commotion. Her gaze rapidly looked from her bleeding husband to her cursing son to her crying grandson.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Narcissa shrieked. She rushed over to her husband. Narcissa had already pulled out her wand and performed a quick healing spell to repair the damage and stop the profuse bleeding.

"Well, let's see. Your son has a bastard daughter with a Mudblood, your husband called this Mudblood, a slut, and your son hit your husband," Pansy said in a false, cheery voice.

"Bitch," Draco muttered. He had bent down to pick up Scorpius to try to hush the child's sobs. "Listen, let's go inside and talk about this."

"So, let me get this straight, you slept with Granger, Granger gets pregnant, she keeps the baby, and now five years later, the child is dying? And this concerns you how?" Narcissa asked.

"The child, her name is Chloe by the way, is my daughter. My daughter that is dying of cancer. This concerns me because I may be able to save her," Draco explained for what felt like the thousandth time. Scorpius had curled up and fallen asleep on his lap.

"How do you know she's yours?" Narcissa questioned.

"Eyes like mine aren't exactly common, mother. If you saw Chloe, you would know. Her eyes are the exact same color as mine," Draco said.

"Granger's a witch, is she not?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, she is," Draco said, unsure of where this was leading.

"So, she is a witch. Does she not know magic?"

"Yes, she's a witch who knows magic. She was the most cleverest witch of our year. But again, what does this have to do with anything?" asked Draco.

"A witch who knows magic knows spells that may change eye color," Narcissa said simply, as though it was utterly obvious.

"Mother, I highly doubt Hermione would do something like that. Besides, why go through all this trouble?" Draco asked.

Lucius, who had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, finally spoke up. "Because son, we are Malfoys. We are very wealthy and influential. Maybe if this Mudblood thinks that if she pins this child on you, she can get into line with our fortune."

"Father, that is not the case. If it were, why would Hermione not have come to me when she realized she was pregnant?"

"Because son, she was waiting until you had more money," Lucius said.

"Father, listen. I need you and mother to get tested, and I want you to meet Chloe. She's a beautiful child, and she's got a keen mind."

"No! I will have no part in this! And neither will your mother!" Lucius commanded.

"Please, just get tested. If we go to St. Mungo's now, we can get this finished with and you can meet Chloe," Draco pleaded.

Narcissa turned to her husband. "Lucius, he's right. We can get tested, and when the results come back showing we are no relation to the child, this whole mess can be cleared up."  
"She IS my daughter," Draco argued, but no one paid him any mind.

"Yes, you are right my dear. Prove the filthy bastard isn't of any relation to us, and this whole scandal can be cleared up," Lucius said. He took out his wand and cleared the remaining blood staining his pristine robes.

"Come along, we'll get tested, and the whole situation will be dealt with," Lucius said. Narcissa grabbed his hand, and before Draco could make any objections, his parents disapparated. Draco grabbed Scorpius and followed his parents hoping they hadn't caused too much damage already.

The scene at Mungo's was a grim one. Harry and Ron were poised in a battle stance with Lucius. All had their wands drawn. Hermione was in tears, and Ginny was trying to flag down security.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione screamed.

"No you filthy little Mudblood. You accuse Draco of fathering some pathetic bastard child, and you honestly expect us just to accept it? I want proof. In fact, I want to see this child now," Lucius said in a sneering voice. He lowered his wand and pushed his way into the room he just saw Hermione exit from. Draco rushed towards his father, as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but all attempts to stop him were futile. Lucius forced his way into the room. In the room, he was met by a surprise.

Chloe looked up from the book she was reading. She regarded Lucius with suspicious eyes before looking at him fully.

"Who are you? You're not another healer are you? I'm tired of being poked and prodded. Can't I have at least an hour without needles and tests?" Chloe asked.

Hermione finally got into the room, followed by Draco, Ron, Harry, and Narcissa.

"No. I am Lucius Malfoy," Lucius said in an arrogant and pompous voice as he leered down towards the little girl.

"So, you are the infamous Lucius. I should have guessed. You look like my daddy," Chloe said, unfazed by the downgrading tone in Lucius' voice.

"We do not know if he is your father or not. He will need to be tested of course," Lucius said.

"Get out now!" Hermione screamed, rage and anger welling up in her features.

"No mommy, it's okay. Let him stay, Uncle Harry has already informed me on this man," Chloe said as she closed her book.

"Oh, Potter has informed you, has he? And what did he have to say about me?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Uncle Harry just told me that you are a very cruel and vile man with as much emotional range as a teaspoon. He also told not to expect much from you because you are a very mean man with nearly impossible standards. Uncle Harry also told me that you look down on people like my mum because they are Muggle borns. Uncle Harry said you probably got your kicks out of torturing small animals when you were a child, and that it was unbelievable that a girl like me could be related to a mean old man like you," Chloe said in a strong voice. She did not falter her gaze as she held the cruel, beady eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Why you little bit-" Lucius started to scream, but Hermione was a step ahead of him.

"PETRIFICAS TOTALUS!" Hermione screamed. Her wand was aimed directly at Lucius' chest, and once contact was made, Lucius fell over with a resounding thud.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa screeched as she threw herself down to her husband's unmoving side. "YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"He deserved it. No one talks to my daughter that way," Hermione said simply.

"Don't call my mommy the b-word. That's not very nice," Chloe chastised. Narcissa stared at the child for the first time. She could not deny that Chloe's eyes were very similar to Draco's, and there was just something eerily reminiscent of Draco at that age.

"And I take it you are my son's so-claimed daughter?" Narcissa asked in a similar downgrading manner Lucius had taken up with the small child.

"Yes, I am. I am Chloe. Chloe Ann. I am five years old, and I love reading. I especially like the book 'Wizard of Oz.' Do you have any favorites? I am always up to reading new books," Chloe stated conversationally. Draco chuckled at Chloe, and it earned him a glare from Pansy and a glower from his mother.

"Mommy," Chloe started, addressing Hermione, "I'm really tired now. The last healer took lots of blood, and gave me medicine. I'm feeling really sleepy. Can you get all these people out of here, please? You know I can't sleep with this many people in a room."  
"Yes baby doll. Everyone will be out," Hermione said.

"Except him. I would like to talk to him," Chloe said as she pointed to Draco.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll stay back too," Hermione stated as she started ushering people out of the crammed room.

"No mommy, it's okay. I just want to talk to him," Chloe whispered. Hermione looked taken aback and even a little hurt, but she simply nodded. Once Lucius' petrified self was dragged out, Hermione shut the door with one last look towards her daughter.

The silence in the air was thick and palpable. Draco shuffled from one foot to another in anxiety to see what Chloe would say.

"Hi," Chloe said weakly.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Chloe?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I already know as soon as I am better that I won't be seeing you anymore. I understand that I am not pureblood so I can't be a part of your family. I just wanted to tell you that finally meeting you was amazing. I finally got to have my very own daddy. I just wish you didn't have to leave me so soon. I was really beginning to like Scorpius. But I understand," Chloe said sadly. She stared Draco right in the eyes, and she began tearing up. Draco's heart shattered into pieces. He rushed over to Chloe's side and hugged her tightly.

"Listen to me now, Chloe. Hear what I am saying. I will not leave you. I don't care if you are only half blood. That doesn't matter to me at all. I love you so much even though I've only known you for a small amount of time. You are a part of me, the best part. And you are a perfect child. I will not let my father or anyone else for that matter get in my way of being your father. You and Scorpius are the most important things in my life now. My only regret is that I was not there for your younger years, but Chloe, I swear to you on everything holy, I will be your father," Draco whispered frantically into her ear.

"Really? Oh daddy!" Chloe cried. She flung herself into his arms. The scene of father and daughter embracing was enough to crack anyone's heart. In fact, it was beginning to wear down on Narcissa's heart as she saw her son envelop the small girl from the small glass window on the heavy oak hospital door. As Draco continued to hold Chloe, the waiting room was silent and tense as Lucius was being un-petrified.

"Of all the humiliating things in my life, to be petrified by a girl, a Mudblood nonetheless," Lucius was grumbling. Narcissa was still glued to the window watching her son interact with Chloe. Chloe was a beautiful little girl, Narcissa had admit. Her heart clenched, and some instinct deep in Narcissa's heart told her that Chloe Ann Granger was indeed her granddaughter.

"Lucius," Narcissa said softly.

"…I will sue that filthy little Mudblood for all she's worth…" Lucius continued on his raged rant.

"Lucius," Narcissa said an octave louder. Lucius continued to ignore her as he continued to insult Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy!" said Narcissa sharply. Lucius stopped speaking, and looked at his wife.

"What?" he sneered.

"We're getting tested. And if either of us is a match, we will do whatever necessary to save that child," Narcissa said as she glanced back towards Draco and Chloe.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Lucius asked in a tone that suggested he was questioning his wife's sanity.

"That little girl is our blood. I can feel it. And even though she is only a halfblood, she is still a Malfoy. And we know that family is family. Look at Draco with the child. He loves her, and right now, that's good enough for me," Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, are you mad? She is a halfblood! Her mother is a Mudblood. That child embodies everything we Malfoys despise," Lucius said.

"But dear, look at our son. He's happy with the child, despite her blood. That's okay with me, and it should be okay with you. Lord Voldemort has been dead for years, so died with him the hopes for a world based on the rise of Purebloods. Lucius, a new age has dawned, perhaps we should accept things as they are," Narcissa reasoned with her husband.

"Perhaps you are right, Narcissa. We shall get tested, but I will not except that filthy halfblood," Lucius said.

"Chloe," Hermione said, breaking the conversation between Lucius and Narcissa.

"What?" Lucius questioned her.

"My daughter's name is Chloe. She is not a filthy halfblood. My baby girl has more heart than you could ever possess. Chloe will not be referred to anything other than her name. Do you understand me?" Hermione spat between clenched teeth.

"Why aren't you a spirited one? Talking to me like you are actually as good as me. You are nothi-" Lucius started but was hushed by Draco's hand on his shoulder.

"Please father, just get tested. It's all I ask. Chloe needs our help," Draco said.

"Okay," Lucius finally conceded.

"I can't believe what I am hearing!" Pansy started shouting. "You agree to help that cow's daughter! She is a filthy Mudblood, and her spawn is a stain upon good wizard's name everywhere. You all have lost your minds!"

"Pansy, dear. Please do us all a favor and shut the hell up," Draco said.

Pansy looked outrage, but begrudgingly followed Draco's command. There was a overwrought anxiety in the air of the fifth floor waiting room. It was almost as if a ticking time bomb was set to go off, or like the calm before a horrendous storm. No one spoke, and no one moved.

A gentle padding of shoes was the only sound made in the waiting room as a healer approached the divided group of people. "I'm looking for Chloe Granger's mother. The test results are in."

**[A/N**

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm trying to get the chapters written as fast as I can. I should have chapter eight done in the next few days. I myself am still unsure of where and how this story will end. I have a few ideas, but I don't know how I want it to end. It will develop in the next few chapters. And again, thanks a lot to those who reviewed. You guys make it worth writing this, so hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 8: Regret Me, Regret Me Not

A tense silence surrounded those on the fifth floor waiting room. The healer looked expectantly towards the group. Hermione stepped forward, drawing the healer's eyes to her. 

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. Her mouth was suddenly raw with anticipation. "I'm Chloe's mother, Hermione Granger."  
"Well Ms. Granger, the results are in for Chloe. If you want, we can go to my office and discuss them," the healer said matter-of-factly. 

"No, these people are close friends and family of Chloe's. Please just tell us out here," Hermione softly pleaded.

"Yes, please. I am Draco Malfoy, Chloe's father. The test results are those of myself and my son, so please, just tell us out here," Draco added in.

"Fine then. The test results are as follows: in the case of Draco's test, it was proven he was not a potential match for Chloe," the healer said, sympathy soaking his voice. Draco's heart stopped beating, and tears sprang to Hermione's eyes. As Hermione began crying earnestly, Draco pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Draco's actions caused an outraged gasp from Pansy and a menacing growl from Ron.

"So, I'm not a match. What of my son, Scorpius?" Draco asked. His voice hitched, fearing the worst and hoping for the best.

"Scorpius Malfoy, let's see," the healer said. He pulled out another sheet of paper. "According to the results, Scorpius is-"

"NO!" Pansy howled. "I don't want to know! My son will not be a part of this! He is too good to be associated with this nonsense! That mud blood's halfbreed bastard will not go anywhere near my son! The Mudblood whore is just pinning this bitch of a child Draco, and if you all think any differently, you are all completely mental!"

"Pansy, I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut your mouth," Draco said through bared teethe.

"What are you going to do? Sleep with the Mudblood whore again? You've already degraded yourself enough by screwing her the first time! You helped spawn that disgusting halfblood daughter of hers! That little bitch isn't worth anyth-" Pansy ranted, but she was cut short by Hermione's fist smashing into her jaw.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. Harry's eyes widened, and Ron's mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"You WILL NOT insult my child! My Chloe is better than you will ever be! She is full of life and possibility and hope. You are an embittered hag with age old prejudices. My daughter is a blessing, and you will belittle her! She is a child! An innocent child!" Hermione shrieked.

"You stupid, stupid whore! You will pay!" Pansy whispered in a low, dangerous voice. 

"Pansy, some one had to shut you up. You had it coming," Draco said dismissively. "Now, please, the results." 

Pansy looked positively gob smacked. The healer looked equally astounded. "Um, yes, okay," the healer stuttered.

"NO! That bitch will not get away with this!" Pansy said. She was shocked that no one was paying any heed to her situation. Her lip was split and blood was seeping copiously from the wound. Scorpius was dead still, shocked and stock still. 

"Pansy, please. This will be settled at a later time, but this right now is important. We need to know the results," Lucius said. 

"Now then, as for Scorpius Malfoy. The test results are as follows: he is-"

"This will not go on!" Pansy cut in again. She was livid with a frenzied fury.

"LEAVE NOW!" Draco spat at her. His temper was besting him, and he had to restrain himself from strangling her. 

"Please Pansy, just go," Narcissa said in almost an apologetic manner. 

"Mommy," Scorpius spoke for the first time, "Please just let us hear. I want to know if I can help Chloe. She's nice, and I don't want her to die."

Pansy's expression only darkened further. "Fine, I will go. But Draco, this is far from over. We will discuss it when you get home."

"Whatever, just go," Draco said. He didn't bother mentioning that he would not be home that night. He planned on spending the night with Chloe. Draco was going to send Scorpius to stay with his parents. Pansy just glared at the group, her eyes lingered on Hermione. She then turned on her heel and left.

"Now that that's taken care of, the results," the healer said.

There was an air of pure adrenaline. The life of a little girl hung in the balance, and the results were either an answer to a prayer or a curse to bestow one more devastating blow to the family and friends of Chloe Ann Granger.

"When it comes to Scorpius Malfoy, test results came back positive. He is a match! He can be Chloe's donor," the healer said jovially. His eyes flashed with a happy glint. The crowd was silent before they exploded blissful cries. Hermione was so relieved that she grabbed Draco into a huge hug. He returned it with a fevered force. Ron's jealousy was apparent, but as soon as Hermione was free from the arms of the enemy, Ron swept her up and kissed her hair. Ginny was whooping with joy, and Harry has a smile plastered on his face as he hugged both Hermione and Ron. Even Lucius let out a small breath that he was holding. The tension was broken, and the spirits were high. Scorpius picked up his son and embraced him like there was no tomorrow.

"Daddy, does this mean I can help Chloe? That she doesn't have to die?" Scorpius asked. 

"Yes son. You get to help your sister. She is going to live!" Draco said, tears sprinkling his grey eyes. Scorpius beamed a bright smile. Hermione came over and hugged Scorpius. 

"Oh! This is such great news! Scorpius, you're a hero! You are going to save my baby girl!" Hermione said.

"Now, now. I know there is much to celebrate, but we must discuss surgery dates and preparations as soon as possible. Chloe is not out of the woods yet. So, Ms. Granger, would you and Mr. Malfoy like to come with me to discuss these details?" the healer asked.

"Yes, yes. We will be there in a moment," Hermione assured him. "Draco, are you coming?"

"In a moment, I need to talk to my parents. Just go, I'll follow," Draco said. With a small wave, Hermione followed the healer.

"Mother, father. I need to ask you a favor. I would like to stay here with Chloe tonight. Could you please watch Scorpius for me tonight? And I don't want Pansy around him or taking him home until I am there," Draco instructed.

"But what of Scorpius' birthday party?" Narcissa questioned.

"Tomorrow, we will resume the party. Tonight, my daughter needs me," Draco said. He turned his attentions to his son. "Listen Scorpius, your sister needs me tonight, okay? Tomorrow, we'll have you a big party, and if your sister is out soon, I will take you two somewhere fun. Maybe a zoo, or a Muggle theme park. It'll be fun. I promise."

"Okay daddy!" Scorpius said. 

"Son, we have much to discuss later on. Stay here with the Mudblood and the child. Be home at noon tomorrow. We have much indeed to discuss," Lucius said. There was a bit of bite in his words, but Draco dismissed it.

"Bye dad! I love you!" Scorpius said. 

Draco hugged Scorpius and wished him a goodnight. "Sleep good, Scorpius. I will bring you here to see Chloe tomorrow. I love you too."

Draco watched as his parents left with Scorpius. Draco looked over to Ginny, Ron, Harry, and a sleeping pair of Lily and James.

"Malfoy, I swear on all that's good and holy, if you hurt my little girl, I will kill you," Ron said viciously. He stared with unblinking eyes towards Draco.

"Weasley, you are mistaken. She's MY little girl. She's my daughter, and I would never hurt her. She is the best part of me. I have been a jerk in the past, but when it comes to my children, they are my world. Plus, I know if I hurt Chloe in any way shape or form, Hermione will hex me into oblivion. She is a right scary witch and I don't want any reason to anger her," Draco said with a slight smile.

"You have been warned," Ron said.

"Well, I have to go talk to the healer," Draco said. He started walking towards the office. Ron fixed his eyes on the back of Draco menacingly.

"Goodnight Lily! Goodnight James! When Chloe is feeling better, you guys can come stay over if your parents let you!" Hermione said. She hugged the twins goodbye and waved to Harry and Ginny.

"Hey there," Ron said in her ear. He hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled tiredly and turned around to return the sentiment. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey Ron," she said as she snuggled into his chest. 

"You want me to stay tonight with you guys?" Ron asked.

"I would like you too, believe me, but Draco is staying. And don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you two could sit in the same room for more than two minutes without killing each other," Hermione said, a smile hinting at her lips. 

"Yeah love, you're right. I will be here first thing tomorrow morning. I want to talk to you, okay?" Ron said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing and everything. I mean, ever since Chloe's illness hit, we haven't discussed 'us.' So tomorrow when that git Draco leaves, we can discuss things, okay?" Ron said. Hermione nodded her answer, and reached up on tipped toes to plant a chaste kiss on Ron's lips. He deepened the kiss, but it was soon interrupted by a quiet cough behind them.

"Sorry to disturbed, but Hermione, Chloe is about to go to sleep and she wanted to see you," Draco said. His voice was faraway and distant. He didn't wait for a response before he left for Chloe's room.

"Well, I'm going to go say goodnight to Chloe. See you tomorrow then," Hermione said. With one last kiss, she waved goodbye to Ron.

"Tell Chloe I said goodnight and I'll see her tomorrow," Ron said.

Hermione was smiling when she walked into Chloe's room. Draco was sitting on the end of Chloe's bed, where Chloe was fighting off sleep.

"Mommy! Daddy was telling me that he is taking me and Scorpius to the zoo! I want to see the lions! Just like the Gryffindor Lion!" Chloe said with a big yawn.

"Okay sweetie. Just go to sleep. You are tired. You have a big couple of days in the next week. As you know, Scorpius is your match, so you two are going into surgery the day after tomorrow. Then it's going to take a few days for you two to heal, then you can go to the zoo with your father," Hermione said.

"Okay. Goodnight mommy, I love you," Chloe said as she rolled over on her side. She began drifting off before she shot right back up. "Sorry, daddy. I forgot to say goodnight to you. I never used to have to say it, but I guess I have to get used to the idea that I have a dad to say goodnight to. So, goodnight daddy. I love you." 

Draco's eyes misted over with unshed tears as he whispered back to his daughter. "I love you too." 

Draco and Hermione watched as Chloe finally succumbed to sleep. They sat in silence for a few long, cherished moments. The even fall and rise of Chloe's chest signaled her sleeping stature. 

"So, you and Weasley," Draco finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Draco, me and Ron are together," Hermione said softly. Her gaze did not move from her daughter.

"Do you love him?" Draco asked. The question hung in between them like a bad omen.

"Draco, I really don't want to discuss this right now, okay? Let's just concentrate on Chloe," Hermione whispered.

"Do you love him?" Draco asked again. 

"Draco," Hermione said in a warning voice.

"Just answer the question," demanded Draco.

"I will not answer the question. That is too much of a personal question!" Hermione said.

"Fine, answer this one. Do you love me?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione was taken aback. Her palms began to sweat and her heart hammered down in her chest. 

"Draco," she began.

"That's what I thought," he said. Abruptly, he got up from Chloe's bed and left the room. Hermione was stunned and confused. She kissed Chloe's cheek then calmly walked out of the room to find Draco. Her thoughts were racing through her mind at an alarming rate. What was Draco getting at? The waiting room was empty, as was the surrounding areas. She walked towards the front desk to see if anyone saw where Draco went off to. 

"Draco?" she called softly to the empty waiting room. Hermione went up to the front desk, but no one was there. Discouraged, she started walking back to Chloe's room when she was whisked into a small broom cupboard. Hermione let out an angry cry, and when she looked to her captor, she saw the intense grey eyes of Draco. Her words caught in her throat at the look in his eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me that the night we were together back in Hogwarts doesn't haunt your deepest dreams at night. Tell me that it was a mistake that should never happen again," Draco said desperately. 

"I don't love you. You don't haunt my deepest dreams. It was a mistake that should never happen again," Hermione murmured.

"Liar," Draco accused as he crushed his lips on hers. Hermione was too dazed to respond at first then she kissed him back with all the power she held in her tiny frame. Draco held her tightly, kissing her with all the hidden passion and love he felt for her. Hermione grasped onto Draco's shirt like it was her life raft. Draco's lips snatched Hermione's neck and began to assault her with lusty love bites. Hermione moaned slightly.

"What are we doing?" she gasped.

"What we should have done a long time ago," Draco muttered into her neck. Hermione finally got some rationale back and pushed Draco back away from her.

"Draco! We can't! You are married, I am in a relationship with Ron! This is wrong! I can't love you! And you can't love me! This isn't how it's supposed to be! You are the enemy! I love Ron!" Hermione whimpered.

"Do you? Does he do to you what I do to you? Does he think about you every night? Does he go to sleep next to his wife, knowing that she is not who he loves? Does he think that his son had the wrong mother? Damn it Hermione! I love you! I do, and not him! He doesn't love you like I love you! And you don't love him like you love me! I felt it in the kiss. You are mine, you know it. I know it. You belong with me, and if I had had any sense all those years ago, I would have told you. I wouldn't have let you walked out of the astronomy tower and out of my life," Draco said. He gripped Hermione's arms tightly, and shook her with his words.

"Draco, this isn't right. We will hurt so many people!" Hermione tried to reason.

"Fuck everybody else, Hermione! This is just between me and you! Everybody will eventually get over it. I was stupid to let you go the first time, I have learned what life is like without you, and I don't like it. I have to be with you," Draco begged.

"Please, not like this Draco, I don't know what to do. I love Ron," she said again.

"No you fucking don't! If you did, you wouldn't even be considering this! Considering us! Face it Granger, you want me. You love me. I'm the father of your child!" Draco sneered.

"You know what? Screw you! I don't need this right now! I have wished everyday that I've had Chloe that you weren't her father. You are still a self-absorbed, egotistical asshole! You haven't changed one bit!" Hermione bit out.

"Big words Granger. I have to say, it's déjà vu. Just like last time we were in this situation. Are you convincing yourself?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione finally conceded.

"Good. You weren't convincing me either," Draco smirked. He kissed her again and pinned her to the wall.

"Mmm, Draco," Hermione moaned through his lips.

"Listen Hermione, I am not going to force this. Either you want it, or you don't. I want you so badly it hurts, but I don't want to force this. I have to know that you want me as much as I want you," Draco said.

"I want this. I do, so badly," Hermione panted.

"What about Ron?" Draco asked.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione countered.

"Fair enough," Draco said. He kissed Hermione again as he lifted her up. He pinned her to the wall, and quickly tried unbuttoning her jeans. 

"Damn it all to hell! Your fucking zipper is stuck!" Draco swore. 

"Hold on," Hermione breathed out choppily. Draco set her down and she unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them. "There, now please get on with it!"

"My pleasure," Draco said. He picked Hermione up once again. He tore her knickers in half. Hermione gasped, Draco just smirked. Draco kissed her passionately again. He quickly unbuttoned his pants. He was already hard and willing against Hermione's body.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I need you now," Draco asked once again.

"Just go Draco, please," Hermione begged. Draco's mouth connected roughly with hers as he entered her. Hermione broke the kiss to gasp out, then moan.

"Yes, Draco, oh God yes," she panted. Draco moved at a breakneck pace as he pounded his hips against hers. Hermione was moaning as quietly as possible seeing as no silencing charms were used. Draco was grunting into her shoulder. Soon they both were shuddering to an intense release. Draco's legs were shaking from the effort of holding Hermione up, but he paid that no mind. Hermione kissed Draco's sweaty forehead.

"We are going to regret this," she muttered.

"I regret not doing this everyday for the past six years," Draco said.

"We need to get back to Chloe," Hermione said. Shame was branded in her voice, but there was something else Draco couldn't place. They quickly righted themselves. Hermione's hand was on the doorknob when Draco said what he wanted to say to Hermione for the past ten years.

"I love you, Hermione," he said it so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear it. Before she could respond, Draco brushed past Hermione, pausing only to remove her hand from the doorknob and kiss her forehead.

Hermione stared at the door Draco had just soundlessly shut. "I love you too, Draco."


	9. Chapter 9

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer:

I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 9: As Fate Would Have It

Hermione Granger stood at the foot of her daughter's bed, watching the breathing of her child. Hermione's head was muddled with many things. Her relationship with Draco had reached unwanted levels once again, and the guilt churned in her. Her daughter lay in jeopardy, and all Hermione could do was watch helpless. Hermione's relationship with Ron was now in peril because of her actions. How could she break the news to Ron that she had slept with Draco a second time, just days after becoming intimate with Ron? She didn't know where she stood with Draco. He admitted his love for her, but what of it? He was married, and she was with Ron. Hermione's heart was torn in two directions. Instead of dwelling on her current misery, she focused all her effort on her daughter. It was in the wee hours of the morning, and Draco had gone to get some drinks and snacks for the long wait till morning. Sleep was beyond Hermione, and she was still tingling from her earlier encounter with Draco.

Chloe stirred in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open. "Mommy, where's daddy? He said he would tell me a story."

"He went to get some snacks and stuff. I can tell you one," Hermione offered.

"No thanks, mom. I want to hear one from dad. He told me he had a good one about how you hit him back in your third year at Hogwarts. Am I going to be able to see Hogwarts?" Chloe asked solemnly.

"Yes you are!" Hermione near shouted. "You are going to get to go to Hogwarts! You'll be there to be sorted, hopefully into Gryffindor, but no pressure. You'll be there to take your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. You'll be there to graduate. You'll be there to be the most clever with of your age. You are going to make it sweetie, don't even think you won't!" Hermione said fiercely. Chloe nodded tiredly in return, then fell back into a drifted slumber. Hermione watched Chloe with tears in her eyes.

"I got us some butterbeers and some chocolate frogs, that's all they had that was good," Draco said as he came into the room. He looked at Hermione and saw her glazed eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just Chloe. She can't die. Not after all of this. She just got you and Scorpius, and she's got her whole life to look forward to. She's got Hogwarts, a career, friends, marriage, kids, everything still ahead of her!" Hermione sobbed into her open palms. Draco pulled her into a hug, soothing her sputtering sobs.

"Listen Hermione, she's not going anywhere. Scorpius is a match. The surgery will be a success, and Chloe will live. She has to. I love her too much already, and I've only had a small amount of time with her," Draco reason softly.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I wish I would have told you all those years ago. Maybe it would have been different. Maybe we could have had a normal family situation. Chloe would have known you from birth, and she wouldn't have had to miss out on what other kids did. You know, growing up with a father," Hermione sniffed.

"What ifs can haunt you until the day you die. Don't worry about that now. Yes, I am still pissed beyond any measure that you kept her from me, but I can't dwell on it. Back then, if you would have told me, I would have denied her or something stupid. I was so under my father's control in my younger years that if I would have known of Chloe's existence, it would have been a stain upon my family's reputation. Now, none of that matters. Chloe is my daughter, halfblood or pureblood, none of it matters. She and Scorpius are the most important things in my life," said Draco.

"I'm still sorry," Hermione whispered softly.

"Let's just leave the rest of this conversation till morning. It's been a long day, and Chloe will be up and hyper tomorrow morning. I promised her a story, and she will make sure I am true to my word," Draco said. Hermione just nodded. Her eyes still had tears clinging, but said nothing more. They ate in the grim silence as they watched their sleeping daughter.

"Wake up, sleepy head," a muffled voice said. Hermione's eyes blinked open as the harsh morning light filtered in through the blinds. She looked up to the voice to see it belonged to Harry. He smiled sweetly and hugged Hermione. She stretched and a series of cracks and pops orchestrated as she extended her tired limbs. She blinked weary eyes and returned Harry's hug.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione yawned. "Where's Ginny and the twins?"

"They're coming later on. Ginny went over to the Burrow to pick up some sweets Molly baked for Chloe. Molly said there's no cure like sugary filled goodness," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "That's sweet of her. Chloe loves Mrs. Weasley's candies. I'm so sore. Do you know where Draco is?"

"No," Harry said curtly. His face darkened for a moment. He and Hermione shared a long moment of silence that stretched into an unwanted tension.

"We need to talk," Hermione said simply.

"I just want to know why," Harry said.

"I don't know Harry. Back on that night we were together, it was just a bad night for me. I was worried about my future, and he was there. We argued, then he revealed how he felt about me. He wasn't the Draco Malfoy we hated, he was just a wonderful guy. I can't give any solid reason. It just happened," Hermione said. She couldn't quite meet Harry's eyes. He nodded.

"Well, it's in the past. You are with Ron now, so the thing with Draco is over and done," Harry said as if daring Hermione to defy that bit of logic. Hermione didn't say anything, only nodded meekly. The little rendezvous between her and Draco would remain a secret, at least for the time being.

"I'm still sorry for not telling you guys sooner, but I'm not sorry it happened. If it wasn't Draco, I wouldn't have Chloe," Hermione said. She looked at Chloe's sleeping form.

"Yeah. I can't hold a grudge. The past is the past. And Chloe's a part of Draco, and I love her like my own. Just because her father's an arse doesn't mean she will turn out the same way, not with you as her mother," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said. "Where's Ron? He said he'd come by this morning."

"He said he had a stop to make," said Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione. The silence lapsed in, and it was a comfortable and companionable one. The conversation Hermione dreaded having with Harry was over, and it went surprisingly well. A knock at the door signaled a visitor.

"Should I come back another time?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, you two should spend time with Chloe. I'm going to find Ginny and the twins. We'll be back in a little bit." Harry said. With a wave to Draco, a hug to Hermione, and a kiss to Chloe's cheek, he left.

"So," Draco said awkwardly.

"Yeah, so," Hermione repeated.

"The surgery is for this afternoon. I am going to my father's to pick up Scorpius, and I should be back before she even wakes up," Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"About last night," Hermione began.

"Let's not speak of it now. We have to much to worry about. What happened between us is another topic for another time. Our daughter is having a life saving surgery today, and all our attentions need to be focused on her. But as of last night, I meant what I said. And I don't regret it, just as I don't regret it all those years ago," Draco said. He gave her a shoulder a gentle squeeze. He kissed Chloe's forehead and hugged her gently. He left with a small goodbye.

"Don't worry Chloe, we're going to get you better," Hermione whispered. A few minutes later, Ron came into the room.

"Morning love," he said. He bent down for a kiss, and Hermione immediately felt guilty for the night before. She returned his kiss and tried to put the event in the back of her mind.

"How's my little girl doing?" Ron asked.

"Fine. She slept mostly through the night. The surgery is in a few hours," Hermione said.

"Good. I got her a teddy bear for when she goes in. I just want her to know that I'm here for her. Just like I'm here for you," Ron said.

"Thanks for everything, Ron. You've been great through this all. It really means a lot," Hermione said. She kissed Ron chastely on the cheek, and he smiled at her.

"Mommy," Chloe chimed in, "I'm hungry. Where is daddy? I miss him,"

"He went to get Scorpius," Hermione said.

"Hi Ron. I missed you too. Did you bring me any candy?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"I see. You just use me for my sweets. I'm hurt," Ron said overdramatically. Chloe laughed.

"No! I just know that you bring me the good stuff. Not like some people," Chloe said. She was blatantly pointing out Hermione.  
"Sorry if I don't want my daughter's teeth to rot out before she's the age of six!" Hermione said as she began shaking with laughter. The three were all laughing when Ginny, Harry, Lily, and James walked in. Chloe nearly jumped out of the bed upon seeing Lily and James. They ran and jumped on her bed. Lily was trying to hug Chloe while James was trying to sneak a tug at Chloe's hair. Everyone was laughing and having a joyous reunion.

"Lily Luna and James Sirius Potter! Settle down now! You can't cause too much havoc. Chloe is still sick!" Ginny said.

"But mommy! We haven't seen her in bunches of days!" Lily pouted.

"Yeah! We missed her lots!" James agreed.

"Okay kids, just go easy!" Harry warned. The kids settled instantly into a calm chattering.

"I have so many different sweets and candies from mum. She said if Chloe is going into surgery then she needs to be fattened up a bit. She said Chloe's always been on the thin side," Ginny said.

"I don't see how! She has a metabolism like Ron does! She eats more than any child I've ever witnessed, yet she stays so small. It's so odd," Hermione said with a brilliant smile. She watched her daughter interacting with Lily and James. Chloe's eyes were alight for the first time in days, and her smile was big and bright.

"Uncle Ron!" Chloe said. "Where's Hugo? I wanted to see him before the doctor's cut me open."

"He's getting the flu. His grandmother is watching him. I didn't want to bring him and make you sick as well, but he wanted my to give you this," Ron said. He produced a colorfully sloppy piece of paper.

Chloe yipped as she grabbed the paper. The three children were examining the paper intently when Draco and Scorpius knocked on the door.

"We're here," Draco said simply. He and Hermione locked eyes, and a million things needed to be said, but neither were willing to say these things. Scorpius looked shyly among the group. Chloe was the one who spoke first.

"Lily, James. This is my brother, Scorpius. Scorpius, these are my bestest friends in the whole wide world, Lily and James. Do you want to come sit with us?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Scorpius said excitedly. Draco took the seat farthest away from the group, but he watched Scorpius and Chloe with a wide grin.

"Daddy! Look what Hugo made for me!" Chloe said. She proudly showed the colored scrap of paper to Draco.

"Hugo's quite the artist," Draco said.

"Yeah, he is. You should see him with syrup on pancakes. That really gets my mum in a twist," Ron sniggered.

"Daddy, can you tell me that story now? The one about how mommy hit you in your third year at Hogwarts?" Chloe asked excitedly. Draco just smiled at her.

"Well, you see, I was a big prat back in my youth. I was a mean, sniveling jerk. Your mother did something not most people had enough bullocks to do. She hit me, pretty hard to. We were around thirteen years old, and me and a few friends were watching Buckbeak the Hippogriff about to be executed. I said something rude, as I normally did, and the next thing I know, I had a woman hit me. It hurt like all hell too!" Draco said with a light laughter to his voice. Chloe, Lily, James, and Scorpius all laughed so loud that Hermione feared they may get stitches in their sides. Ron also joined in laughter, as did the rest of the room.

A few hours later, amid the conversations and lunch, a healer entered the room. "We need to clear the room. The surgery is to take place in thirty minutes. The patients must be prepped and ready to go."

"Okay," Hermione said. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lily, and James left the room after a few tearful goodbyes and hugs. Draco and Hermione remained behind. Chloe was gripping her new stuffed bear from Ron tightly. Fear was evident in her grey eyes, and Scorpius looked a bit paler.

"Listen, this surgery is a simple one. They are done everyday, and these healers are experts at it, so no worries, okay?" Hermione said comfortingly. Chloe nodded as did Scorpius. Hermione hugged Chloe tightly and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be here when you get out, and so will daddy and everybody else. Grandpa and Grandma Granger will be here too. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy," Chloe said.

Draco was hugging Scorpius and then turned to Chloe. "After this is all over, I want to talk to you and mommy about living arrangements. I meant what I said Chloe. You are my daughter, and I want you to be in my life as much as possible. I love you, Chloe. I want you to know that no matter what, you are my daughter, and I am so happy that you are in my life. You are perfect," Draco said. He hugged Chloe just as hard.

"Daddy, is my mommy coming?" Scorpius asked. Draco shook his head no, leaving it at that. Hermione sat next to Scorpius and took his hand.

"You are a very brave young man, Scorpius. You are just like your daddy. I just wanted to say thank you for doing this. Not many people would do this, and you are. You are very special," Hermione said gently. Scorpius beamed at Hermione. She hugged him.

"I like you, Miss Hermione," Scorpius said in a small voice.

"I like you too Scorpius. You are a great little boy. I have never met a little guy as good as you. You are the best," Hermione said. The healer and a few other orderlies came into the room.

"Okay, we will take them now. The surgery should take no more than two hours," the healer said. After more goodbyes and 'I love yous', Chloe and Scorpius were wheeled out of the room to go to an operating room.

"She'll be fine. I know she will be," Draco said. Hermione grabbed his hand, and they stood there for a few extra minutes.

"Let's go find the others," Hermione said. She let go and walked out of the room. The waiting room was full. Hermione was surprised when Lucius and Narcissa were sitting there, quiet and solemn. Arthur Weasley was there, as was Fred and George. Hermione's mom and dad were there as well.

"The healer said no more than two hours," Hermione said. Ron stood up and beckoned Hermione to him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly. Hermione nodded and led them a few feet away from the group to a small room.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't even know where to start really," Ron said uncertainly.

"Why don't we sit down," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Ron said. Once seated, Ron began bouncing his leg nervously. "Hermione, Wednesday meant so much to me. I've always wanted you, as long as I can remember. I know the timing isn't ideal, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. I love you with everything I am, and I needed to know where we stand. Are we official. I mean, Wednesday was amazing, I just don't want it to be a one time thing. I love you so much. I need to know that you love me too."

Hermione was slack with emotion. So many feelings were running through her. Her heart was breaking, and she didn't know which way to go. She whispered an 'I love you' back at Ron. He was so ecstatic that he leaped up and grabbed Hermione in a huge hug. Hermione laughed weakly though she felt like crying. As Ron was spinning her around, Hermione caught sight of Draco's retreating back. Hermione's stomach dropped, and her pulse hitched.

"Ron, I need to go. I need to go to the restroom," Hermione said hurriedly. She rushed out of Ron's embrace, not even bothering to try to return his excitement. She rushed from the room and found Draco ahead of her by a good thirty paces. She walked briskly after him. He opened the door to the stairwell, and Hermione was right behind him.

"Draco! Draco wait!" Hermione pleaded. Draco was already walking down the stairs as he turned around. He had tears glistening in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want? Go back to him! I can't do this right now. I know you love him, but I just can't sit there and pretend I'm all happy and peachy about it. Just leave me alone for awhile," Draco said. His voice was dead and devoid of any emotions.

"But Draco! I love you!" Hermione choked out. Draco's eyes widened at her confession. He didn't give a response, he just grabbed her in a passionate kiss.

"What are you getting at, Hermione? Do you love him, or do you love me?" Draco asked between kisses.

"You! It's always been you. I love Ron, but not the way he loves me. Damn it all! This is not how it's supposed to be!" Hermione said. Suddenly, she pushed off against Draco.

"What?" Draco nearly growled.

"You are married, and I am in a relationship! We can't do this!" Hermione said. Tears began brimming in her brown eyes.

"I'm getting a divorce. Pansy left me, and she told me that she is filing for divorce," Draco said. Hermione looked surprised, so Draco continued. "I stopped at home to talk to her, and she left a note. She said that I could have Scorpius, that she just wants half of my money. She just left, and I can't tell Scorpius yet. Even though she is a cold hearted bitch, she is his mother, and he loves her."

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't be. Pansy and I were never in love. She wanted me for my money. She wasn't you, and I was a fool to think that anyone could ever replace you," Draco said.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked. Her dilemma was one with no easy solutions. Someone was going to get hurt, and she didn't have the heart to hurt anybody.

"That's up to you. You know my stance. I love you, and that bloody idiot loves you. It's up to you on who you love more," Draco said.

"It's not that easy. Someone is going to get hurt," Hermione said.

"That's life, Hermione. We love, we lose, we get over it. If you can't be with me, I just want you to be happy. I'll be hurt as all hell, but I can't force you to be with me. That would make us both miserable in the end, and that's not good for Chloe or for Scorpius. Just decide before it's too late and we are all in too deep," Draco said.

"I don't know," Hermione said sadly.

"Figure it out," Draco said. With that, he left Hermione alone in the empty, bleak stairwell, She collapsed on the steps and cried to herself.

--

**-A/N-**

**I just want to thank all those who reviewed! It makes my day reading the reviews! And thanks to the readers who are reading this! I am getting the chapters done as fast as I can, so hang in there! I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for those who reviewed and those who read! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 10: On The Line

With everything that was happening to her, Hermione's heart was full. And not the good kind of full. She knew that she loved Ron, but she wasn't sure how she loved him. Did she love him with the same fierce desire in which he loved her, or was it more of a friendship love? And then there was Draco. She knew she loved him too. She loved him in a way that was nothing but full of passion and desire. Each person had his own individual qualities that Hermione looked for, but no matter who she chose, someone would end up getting hurt. Hermione could bear no one getting hurt, especially because of her. Then her heart was most full when she thought of her daughter. It had been two and half hours since Scorpius and Chloe went in for the surgery, and the waiting crowd had heard nothing. Hermione was getting anxious. The anxiety seemed to have spread. The crowd of family and friends were nervous and scared. Silence spread, and the fear was heavy among the crowd.

"Hermione Granger?" A healer asked. Hermione leaped up quickly from her chair. Her limbs were sore from the long sitting with little or no movement.

"Yes, that's me," she said quickly.

"Well, young Scorpius made it out of surgery just fine," the healer said. He had a chart in his hand, and he was checking it. Draco was on his feet in an instant to take his place by Hermione.

"Scorpius is my son. But how is Chloe?" Draco asked.

"There were….complications," the healer said in a voice that was full of sympathy.

"Complications? Do you care on, I don't know, telling us what the hell happened?" Draco spat angrily.

"Draco," Hermione warned. Her palms had gone clammy, and she felt faintly light headed.

"During surgery, Chloe's heart stopped. We did what we could, but she is still in critical condition. Now, the bone marrow was transferred, and we believe we cured that. But as far as what went wrong, we can't say. She's alive, but only just. There will be a long road ahead. There may be more complications in the future, we can't say. She is on life support now," the healer said.

"But she's alive? She's going to make it?" Hermione asked. Her heart was pulsating at a dangerous rate, and her head was spinning.

"As far as we know now, we can't say. It's a matter of waiting," the healer said. That was the last thing Hermione heard as the world dimmed to black.

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she launched upwards. "Where's my daughter?"

A nurse with kindly blue eyes and grey speckled hair was fluffing pillows behind Hermione. "Chloe is still in intensive care, but she is slowly coming around. You Ms. Granger need to eat more. You fainted earlier, and you nearly gave everyone a heart attack. Mr. Malfoy caught you before any real damage happened."

"Oh. Where is everyone?" Hermione asked. Her skull was splitting in two, and she just wanted to see Chloe.

"It's almost two in the morning. They will be here in the morning, but a Mr. Ron Weasley stayed behind to stay with you. He's sleeping in the chair right there," the nurse said. She pointed to Ron. He was sprawled out on a lounge chair, and Hermione smiled to herself. She didn't know how she had missed his loud snoring. "And Mr. Malfoy is with Chloe and Scorpius. They are both recovering normally, but Chloe's condition is still listed as 'crucial.' The outlook is still uncertain, but I have hope she'll pull through."

"Thank you. Can I have a glass of water?" Hermione asked. Ron grunted as he awoke.

"I'll get you the water, love," Ron yawned. He got out of his chair and headed for the door. The nurse waved her goodbye and left some aspirin with Hermione. Ron came back with some snacks and a bottle of water.

"Eat up love. You need your strength," Ron said. Hermione gratefully took the water and aspirin. Her fatigue left her a bit, but she was still exhausted.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Ron said suddenly. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "I mean, I would have found out sooner or later. This changes things a bit."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked in a scared voice. How could he have known, unless Draco would have told him?

"I just wish I could have heard this from you and not someone else," Ron said.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I don't know how it happened," Hermione said. Finally, the truth was coming out.

"Well, Hermione. These things happen. They can be mistakes or accidents, but it happens," Ron said.

"I would have told you, it's just I didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt you," Hermione said sadly. Ron took her hand.

"It's okay Hermione. This is only going to make us stronger. Plus I think Chloe would like having a new little brother or sister," Ron said smiling.

"What?" Hermione snapped. What was he talking about?

"I hope it's a little girl. She'd be beautiful. I have always like the name 'Rose.' What do you think?" Ron asked.

"I'm lost here, Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You're pregnant," Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm PREGNANT?" Hermione gasped in shock. No, no! She was not pregnant!

"What did you think I was talking about? What were you talking about?" Ron asked, confused as Hermione was.

"I don't know. I was, I don't even know. How do you know I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked. She hoped this was one cruel joke.

"The healer checked you over to make sure you were alright, and he found our baby," Ron said.

"Oh," was all she could manage to say.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but it's good, right?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's good," Hermione croaked out. "Listen Ron, I am so overwhelmed. First by Chloe, now by this. I need sleep."

"Okay love. Goodnight. I love you," Ron said, kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione much have said something back because Ron was smiling when Hermione fell asleep.

The morning sun was bright on her face, and warm. Hermione rolled over to find her room full of people. Ron was there, as was Ginny, Harry, and the twins.

"Good morning," Hermione said sleepily.

"Here, eat this. My niece or nephew needs to keep up his or her strength," Ginny said. She handed Hermione a breakfast sandwich with eggs and bacon on it. Hermione happily ate it.

"Thank you," Hermione said through mouthfuls of the sandwich.

"Yeah, congratulations on the baby," Harry said. Hermione smiled back at him. She didn't yet accept the fact that she was carrying a child. She felt denial was the best option for now. If she doesn't face it, it doesn't exist.

"Thanks," Hermione said. Ron beamed at her and put a protective arm around her. "Any news on Chloe?"

"Yes," Draco said as he entered the room. "She's doing okay. Still not exactly what the doctors want to see, but they said it's a vast improvement over yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks. I want to see Chloe," Hermione said. She tried to get out of bed, but Ron was blocking her way.

"It's fine Hermione, you can see her after you eat," Ron commanded kindly.

"I can eat on the way, I want to see my daughter," Hermione snapped. Ron was a bit taken aback, but wouldn't let her budge.

"Hermione, you can't just think about you. My baby is going to have an appetite like mine so it needs lots of food. Just eat, then we'll go see Chloe," Ron said.

"Baby? You guys planning on one or something?" Draco asked. His voice was tensed, but he was trying to cover it.

"Nope. Already happened. She's pregnant," Ron said proudly. Hermione just stared off behind Draco's head, but she could see the look that passed in his eyes.

"C-congratulations," Draco stammered out. "I've got to get back with Chloe and Scorpius." He left just as soon as he entered the room.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"He's probably just worried about Chloe. I need to go. Please, let me have some time alone with her before you guys come, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Okay," Ron said. Ginny and Harry nodded.

"Tell Chloe we still miss her lots," Lily said. Hermione smiled. After kissing Ron goodbye and hugging Ginny and Harry, Hermione numbly made her way to Chloe's recovery room. When she opened the door, Draco was sitting in the darkened room, with his head in his hands. Scorpius and Chloe were both sound asleep.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"How the hell are you pregnant?" Draco asked.

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman love each other, they declare their love in physical ways," Hermione said sarcastically. "How do you think I'm pregnant Draco? That's what happens when someone has unprotected sex."

"It's mine," Draco said.

"I don't know Draco. I slept with Ron on Wednesday, and I don't remember using any protection," Hermione said quietly.

"And you slept with me on Friday, and we didn't use protection. Gee Hermione, do you do this kind of thing often?" Draco spat out bitterly.

"Shut up! Do you think I like this anymore than you do? You think I like not knowing who fathered my child I apparently didn't even know I was pregnant with!" Hermione bit back.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just a lot to take in. If it's mine, I'm going to be in it's life. You had better tell Weasley that it might not be his. If the kid comes out with blonde hair, I'm sure even that troll-brained prat will be able to tell the kid isn't his," Draco said.

"What if it comes out with red hair?" Hermione asked.

"Then I don't know," Draco said, completely defeated.

"I meant what I said last night, Draco. I love you. But I love him too. I don't know what to do," Hermione said with a teary tone.

"I can't make that decision for you. You've got to choose who it is that you are going to want to wake up next to for the next 50 years. Whether it's me or him, you've got to choose. And you've got to tell Weasley about us. About the fact that you are torn between me and him, and the fact that I can be this child's father. I'll give you some time to figure it out, but I'll guarantee that I won't let you not tell him. There are too many people on the line with this one. And you've got to decide and soon," Draco said.

"I know Draco," Hermione said. She looked helplessly as Draco sat there, not saying one word. She went over by Chloe and held her daughter's hand. Hermione was shocked when the hand was ice cold. Hermione looked at Chloe's face and saw that her lips were tinted blue. Chloe's chest was stock still. She wasn't breathing.

****

-A/N-

Woot! Two chapters in one day! Yay! I think I'm either going to go into an insomnia induced shock from lack of sleep. I'm running on a total of two hours of sleep in the past two days, and I figured since I can't sleep, write! I've also had absurd amounts of caffeine so I'm a wee bit hyper. Again, thanks to those of who you reviewed and take time to read my fic. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll post another chapter up as soon as I can!


	11. Chapter 11

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 11: All I've Hoped For

Hermione was pacing frantically as the healer's tried to resuscitate Chloe. It had been just moments since Chloe was found to be not breathing, but to Hermione, those moments were a stretch of lifetimes.

"What's taking them so long?" Hermione cried. Ron clutched Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione was too numb to even register anything but the tempest raging in her mind. Her daughter was in danger again, and Hermione was as helpless as ever.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. Hermione wretched herself away from Ron and blindly found her way into Draco's arms. Hermione sobbed into his chest, and he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Shush, Hermione. She's going to be fine. She still had a pulse. Chloe will be fine."

"Yeah Hermione, she'll be fine. Come on over here, we'll go see if the healers are out," Ron said in a near growl. Hermione didn't respond, she only walked away from Draco. She walked back to Ron, but she threw Draco an apologetic glance. Draco's face registered a look of desperation and hurt, and Hermione's heart sunk. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she didn't want any problems between Draco and Ron.

"I can't wait anymore, I need to know!" Hermione cried. As if on cue, a healer slunk from Hermione's room, his face pale and grim. Hermione's heart clenched tightly.

"Chloe didn't make it, I don't know what went wrong," the healer said solemnly. Hermione's face crumpled as her reservoir of tears finally gave way. Sobs wracked her small frame as she collapsed in Ron's arms. Draco started openly crying as he took Hermione from a compliant Ron. Ron face had taken on an ashen gray pallor and tears started forming in his blue eyes.

"We are so sorry," the healer said. He turned to go back into the room without further words. Hermione's cries filled the strong silence, breaking the barrier of grief within her heart. Draco tried in vain to shush her, but his sobs were raising in volume as well. Ron slumped in the chair as Ginny and Harry rushed to the waiting room.

"What is it?" Harry asked, instantly on alert. Hermione was cradled in Draco's arms, and Ron was not even making a fuss.

"Chloe's dead," Ron whispered. Those two words seemed to solidify the fact that the bright eyed and brilliant little girl was now a shell of her former self, a lifeless form that was growing colder as death claimed her.

"No," was all Ginny managed to whisper before she turned to Harry. Harry was silent with shock, all logical thought seemed to dissipate as he realized the seriousness of the situation. Ron got some of his senses back as he crawled to the floor to help comfort Hermione. Draco looked at Ron with an emotionless expression.

"Hermione, come here love. It'll be okay," Ron said softly. Hermione's only response was to cling tighter to Draco. Ron grasped Hermione's arm gently and tried to pull her to him, but she wouldn't cooperate. Hermione just cried harder. "Hermione, come here," Ron said a bit more forcefully.

"Damn it! Leave her alone! Her daughter, my daughter just died, and all you can think about is yourself. Back the bloody hell up!" Draco growled. Ron gave him a vicious look, but left it alone.

"She can't die. I promised her she would make it to Hogwarts, she has to go, be in Gryffindor, be a prefect and Head Girl," Hermione cried into Draco's shoulder. He kissed her temple which made Ron glare at him, but Draco was beyond caring.

"I know, Hermione," Draco whispered.

A sudden rush of feet broke through the grief and sobs. Healers rushed into Chloe's room. Harry was the first to notice, and he grabbed Hermione's shoulder and pointed towards the room.

"W-what is it?" Hermione stammered through the tears. She saw the door to Chloe's room swinging. "What's going on?" She pushed herself off Draco and rushed to the door. She opened it, but she was sent back by the healers inside. "CHLOE!"

"Hermione, leave them, let them work," Draco urged her. Hermione ignored Draco, and continued banging on the door.

"LET ME IN!" Hermione shouted, near hysteria. The door finally opened and Hermione ran in with Draco on her heels. Hermione pushed passed the healers surrounding the bed, and she saw Chloe. Chloe's eyes were closed, and Hermione stilled instantly. "My baby…" Hermione started before the tears started again.

"Hermione, let's go, you don't need to be here right now," Draco said. He hugged Hermione close to him as she started crying even harder. Draco's vision blurred as his tears flowed freely down his face.

"I need to be here, she's my daughter," Hermione argued weakly.

A healer put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "She's going to be okay."

Hermione's head snapped up so fast that she hit Draco in the chin. But the pain went unnoticed as both she and Draco looked stunned towards the healer.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"A few minutes ago, we pronounced her dead. But as we were going to move her body, she started breathing. If it was by magic or miracle, we can't say, but her will to live is astounding. For a five year old, she is right amazing," the healer said. Hermione nearly collapsed from the sheer joy of the news. Draco laughed and picked Hermione up. He swirled her around happily. Ron came through the door just in time to see Draco kiss Hermione passionately. Anger swelled in Ron as he grabbed Hermione forcefully by her arm.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron hissed through gritted teeth. His hand clamped tighter around Hermione's arm leaving her grimacing in pain.

"Ron, let me go," Hermione begged. Her voice hitched higher as she tried to release Ron's death grip on her arm.

"Let her go, now," Draco warned with an icy tone.

"Tell me why the hell you were kissing my girlfriend?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, it was the heat of the moment, Chloe's alive!" Hermione said. But Ron paid her no attention. His glare was fashioned on Draco, and Draco was glaring back just as menacingly.

"She's my girlfriend, not yours you pompous bastard," Ron growled.

"Get out of here!" Draco near screamed. The healers were silent and scared. Ron and Draco were both a force to be reckoned with.

"Ron! Stop this nonsense! I'm sorry that this happened, but we will not discuss this now!" Hermione whispered harshly. She wretched her arm from Ron's ironclad grasp. Ron's face was hard, and he looked darkly towards Draco. Draco was trying to take this out of the room, but Ron was not budging.

"Ronald!" Hermione said in a loud whisper.

"Shut the hell up! You are nothing but a slag!" Ron spat at her. His eyes were blue fire as he glowered at Hermione. Hermione's face flushed as she took the insult.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Draco snarled. Draco lunged at Ron and tackled him to the ground. The healers scrambled out of the room and tried to get help. Ron and Draco were fighting on the floor as the vicious hits and punches connected sickeningly to the two fighters.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed. The sounds of the fight and Hermione yelling were starting to wake Chloe. Draco managed to climb to his feet only to be followed by Ron. Draco attempted to leave the room, but Ron slugged him hard in the face. Draco toppled backwards into the wall, and Ron advanced on him. Hermione tried to grab Ron by his shirt, but he elbowed her hard causing her to fall to the ground with a loud bang.

"MOMMY!" Chloe shrieked. Her voice caused Draco and Ron to stop fighting in an instant. Ron turned to see Hermione on the ground, her hand clutching her stomach.

"Help…help me," Hermione moaned helplessly. Draco shoved Ron out of the way and tried to help Hermione, but she was in too much distress.

"What have you done?" Draco screamed. Chloe started crying.

"Uncle Ron, what did you do to mommy?" she sobbed.

"I, I didn't mean…." Ron stuttered. Harry and Ginny hurried through the door followed closely by security and healers.

"Hermione!" Harry cried. He fell to his knees beside Draco and tried to pick Hermione up. Once into a sitting position, Hermione put her hands on the floor to steady herself.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked. Ron was still stammering in astonishment at his actions, and Draco was soothing Hermione with soft, unheard words.

"Mommy, why are your pants red?" Chloe asked. Harry and Ginny gawked at Chloe and the fact that she was alive, but they glanced down at Hermione's pants to see a red stain darkening rapidly.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered. She looked around her on the floor, and there was a small pool of blood forming around her.

"The baby," Draco said. Ron's face fell as he realized what this meant.

"Help her NOW!" Harry shouted. Hermione was lifted from the floor and carried out of the room. Chloe was bawling. Ron dashed to Chloe to comfort the screaming child, but she trashed at the sight of him.

"NO! You hurt my mommy!" Chloe cried. Draco was there beside her as Harry and Ginny pulled Ron from the room. The room was emptying out quickly save for Chloe and Draco.

"Mommy's dying now," Chloe sobbed as Draco's arms went around her.

"No, Chloe, not mommy. Mommy's not the one dying," Draco said sadly. Tears welled in his eyes and began to fall down his face.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

****

-A/N-

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm trying to get chapters up as fast as I can. Usually, I write one chapter for this fic and another for my other fic, but this one is getting the attention right now! I've had questions about whether or not Draco will end up with Hermione, well, just keep reading and finding out J ! There's only a handful of chapters to go, maybe three or four more, so the end is in sight! Thanks to all the readers, you've made this a pleasure to write. Without further ado, I give you:

Chapter 12: When All Seems Lost

Hermione's eyes fluttered lightly as she began to wake up. Her arms felt heavy, and her hand felt full. She looked down and saw that there was a hand holding tightly to hers. She saw that it was Draco. He was asleep in his chair, but his hand was clutching tightly to Hermione's. Hermione's memory came back in a rushing flash. She jerked up immediately. Draco was awakened by the sudden movement.

"The baby," Hermione asked. The question lingered in the air. Draco sighed, and Hermione feared the worst.

"The baby is fine, by means of magic and medicine, the baby survived. When you were hit, the baby was hurt, but the healers got to it in time. So, the baby is going to live," Draco said soothingly. Hermione erupted in tears as she clung to Draco.

"Oh, thank God. How's Chloe?" Hermione asked.

"She's fine. Just shaken up. She won't let anyone in the room unless it's you or someone with news on how you are doing. She's beside herself with worry. She's refused to see Ron. He attempted to apologize to her countless times, but she nearly goes into seizure when she sees him," Draco said.

"I need to talk to him," Hermione said lowly.

"NO!" Draco nearly roared. His eyes were alight with the dare for Hermione to defy him. "He will come nowhere near you. You are in a serious situation, and any undue stresses could cause you to lose the baby. The healers said you need to be totally unstressed and relaxed for the next few days, or the baby could still be lost."

"I won't be stressed out. I just need to discuss this with him," Hermione said.

"I don't care! This is my child! Even if I'm not the biological father, I want this baby! It's a part of you, and I love you more than anything. After that stupid bastard hurt you and almost killed the baby, he's lucky I didn't kill him. If I could have gotten my hands around him, I would have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. He hurt you, yet you don't hate him. You don't want to see him pay for what he did!" Draco said in a harsh, hurt tone.

"Draco. It's my choice. You are my friend, not my father. I make my own decisions, and I am deciding to talk to Ron," Hermione said defiantly.

"You are not the only one at stake, Hermione. There is a child involved. And if Ron does anything stupid, you can lose that baby. My baby. I'm not willing to take that chance," Draco said.

"Please Draco, I'm doing this. I don't want to fight with you, but you can't stop me," Hermione said.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't fucking care. But I'm warning you, Granger, if you talk to him, don't you dare come crawling back to me. If you talk to him, we're done!" Draco ground out in a lethal tone.

"Well fine, _Malfoy,_" Hermione shot back, "Be a ruddy coward! It's what you're best at! You were a coward back when we first slept together! You couldn't even say you loved me because of what daddy might say. Oh, his precious little son in love with a filthy Mudblood. You haven't changed at all, not at all."

"A coward? A COWARD?" Draco shouted. "Who is the one who got pregnant and didn't fucking tell me? You want to call me a coward? Well, what the hell about you? You didn't tell anyone who Chloe's father was because you were scared at what your precious Potter and Weasley would say. You were the one who hid the fact that you were pregnant to 'the sworn enemy' of the stupid fucking Golden Trio! And then you start fucking Weasley, then decide he's not enough, then you start sleeping with me again, and you get pregnant! And you are too much of a coward to tell that asshole the truth!"

"Truth?" Ginny's voice cut through the fighting clamor.

Hermione's head snapped quickly into the direction of the door. Ginny was standing in the midst of balloons and flowers that were falling to the floor. "Ginny," Hermione gasped.

"What is going on?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny," Hermione started.

"Is it true? Is what I heard, just now, true?" Ginny said, near hysteria.

"Gin, please," Hermione tried again.

"You slept with Malfoy? Just days after getting with Ron?" Ginny asked in shock.

"It's not like that, Ginny," Hermione said.

"It's not like what? It's not like you are supposed to be in love with my brother yet you went behind his back and slept with another man? Tell me what it's like then," Ginny hissed.

"It's really none of your business," Draco said.

"You're a slag, just like Ron said. I didn't believe that you were kissing Draco, and if you were, I chocked it up to the excitement of being completely happy that Chloe was alive, but now I find out that you slept with him? Who's the father of that baby? Is it Ron's or Draco's?" Ginny barked.

"Ginny, you have no right to judge me. I thought I loved Ron, but with everything that's been happening, Draco's the one I love. And I know it isn't easy, but it's my decision. I'm done being a coward," Hermione said strongly. She exchanged a glance and a small smile with Draco.

"Judge? Hermione, do you realize what this means? Ron will be devastated, and the whole family is going to know that you are noting but a cheating whore!" Ginny yelled.

"I don't care what anyone thinks! I denied Chloe a father for five years because I was too scared to disappoint you, Harry, and Ron. I was denied a chance at true happiness because I was too scared to admit that I loved Draco. But now, I can't deny it. I love Draco, and I want to be with him!" Hermione said. Draco whooped out a great shout of happy laughter. He hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her temple.

Hermione looked towards Ginny. "I know you must hate me now, but I can't help that. I have to do what's best for me and Chloe."

"What about the baby? Who's is it?" Ginny asked viciously.

"I don't know, and frankly, no matter who the father is, it won't affect my decision. I love Draco. If the baby is Ron's, then we'll figure something out with visitation or whatever, but I don't want to be with Ron. He is not what I thought he was, because of him, I almost lost the baby," Hermione said.

"That was an accident. Hermione, he's so, so sorry. He won't forgive himself for almost killing the baby," Ginny said.

"Accident? He just _accidentally _almost caused me to lose the baby? He was so mad and acted on his anger. I know I shouldn't have kissed Draco, but he had no right to fight over it. And in his anger, he nearly killed my baby. If he is this child's father, he'll be lucky if he will ever come around it," said Hermione.

"That's not fair!" Ginny protested.

"Ginny! Open your eyes! For Merlin's sake! He nearly killed the child!" Hermione said. She then turned to Draco. "When I wanted to talk to him earlier, it was only to tell him the truth. To tell him that you may be this child's father, that I don't love him like I thought I did, that I was done with him. I love you Draco, and after seeing Ron's anger like that, I can't be with him. He nearly took this child away from me, away from us. If it is his, so be it. We'll deal with it."

"I can't believe you, Hermione. Please, don't do this. You'll hurt Ron, and Ron's been hurt so much in the past," Ginny pleaded.

"Well according to you, I'm nothing but a cheating slag, so why would he want to be with me?" Hermione asked in a sarcastic tone.

"He would forgive you. You're his everything, Hermione. He's happy for the first time in a long, long time," Ginny tried again.

"Well I can't forgive him. He hurt me, emotionally and physically. And he almost killed my baby," Hermione said.

"Ginny, I understand he's your brother, and that this baby is your potential niece/nephew, but it's Hermione's decision. And this baby could also be mine. I don't want a maniacal idiot that is your brother around my child," Draco said.

"Stay out of this Malfoy," Ginny snarled.

"Ginny, he's involved. More so than you are. He has a higher stake in this than you do, and I need you to stay out of it. It's hard enough to deal with Ron, but I won't have everyone else involved! It's between Ron, Draco, and myself. Not between Ron, Draco, me, and the whole Weasley family! Just mind your own business!" Hermione snapped.

"He's my brother!" Ginny said.

"Well, so what! Harry is like my brother, and when you were cheating on him with Seamus Finnegan, I didn't butt in!" Hermione snapped again.

Ginny's face paled to an ashen gray. "What are you talking about?"

"Ginny, come off it. Everyone knows! Harry came home early, and you were having an affair with Seamus! He was so torn up about it! He came to talk to me, and I told him to just go talk to you! I didn't tell him to leave you because you were a 'cheating slag'!" Hermione ground out through gritted teeth.

"T-that has n-nothing to do with this," Ginny stammered.

"No! It just shows that you are a hypocrite. No one interfered with your affairs, so I'd appreciate if you would do the same. Or should I continue? What about Neville? Or that fling with Dean after you and Harry were first married?" Hermione asked. Draco looked gob smacked at Ginny. Tears were brimming in Ginny's eyes, and her lip was quivering.

"Hermione, I-I," Ginny started, but couldn't say anything.

"See Gin, this is the difference between you and me. As where I only slept with Draco a few days after Ron and I started dating, you cheated on Harry more times than I can count. But I never, ever once called you a whore or a slag. You cheated on him with Seamus, Neville, Dean. Hell! Harry even thought you were trying to sleep with Luna! I make one mistake, and it's the end of existence! You sleep with nearly all of the blokes from Gryffindor, and it's all fine and dandy! Well, I'm sick of it! This is my life, and no one else's! I'm not going to stay with Ron because his whore of a sister wants me to!" Hermione screamed. Ginny began to cry more, and she rushed from the room.

"That was enlightening," Draco said, smirking.

"Well, I'm tired of the hypocrisy. Ron nearly kills my baby, and I should forgive him. I sleep with you, I'm a slag. Ginny's nearly had half of Hogwarts from the way Harry talks. I've been telling Harry to quit giving her chance after chance, but he loves her. Merlin knows why! I never came out and told Harry to leave Ginny. I always told him to do what he thinks is best, and he always goes back to her. I regret that now. She's not the person I thought she was," Hermione said.

"Well, neither are you," Draco said.

"How so?" Hermione questioned.

"I thought you were going to go crawl back to Weasley. I want you to talk to him, tell him everything. I want us to be together, but not until it's right. I regret sleeping together that night just for the fact that you were with Ron, but that's it. I love you, and I shouldn't have been selfish. I should have made sure I found out whether or not you wanted to be with me other than a one night stand," Draco said.

"I love you, too. But I have to go talk to Ron. Ginny's probably telling him everything. After I see Chloe, I need to talk to Ron. I have to do this by myself. I don't want anymore fighting, and apparently Ron can't handle himself without launching his fists," Hermione said.

"Okay, love. Let's go see Chloe, and I'll stay with her while you go talk to Weasley. If I went with you, I would kill him. He hurt you, and almost killed my child. I wouldn't stop until he was dead," Draco said darkly. Hermione shuttered at the thought.

"Let's go," Hermione said. Draco helped her up as Hermione climbed from the hospital bed. The confrontation with Ginny was just the tip of the iceberg, and the final battle with Ron was going to be equivalent to the sinking of the Titanic, but it had to be done. Hermione was tired of hiding. She wanted her life according to her own terms, and no one else's.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 13: The Storm Begins

Hermione's nerves were on fire. Her adrenaline was at a dangerous high, but the cold feeling at the pit of her stomach was a constant. Hermione grasped Draco's hand tightly. They had just left Chloe's room, and Chloe was in bright spirits. The confrontation with Ron was about to happen, and Hermione was prepared, but still scared nonetheless.

"Draco, I need to do this alone. I don't want Ron attacking you again. I'm sorry, but I need you to go for awhile, I'll find you when I'm done," Hermione said while taking a deep breath.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm waiting right outside. No way in hell am I going to let that sodding prat have a chance to hurt you," Draco said.

"Just stay out of sight," Hermione said.

"Alright," Draco conceded. Hermione was as stubborn as they came, and there was no changing her mind.

Hermione gave Draco a small smile and kissed his cheek. Draco grabbed her into a deeper kiss before letting her go. "I'm going to find Harry. He'll know where Ron is," Hermione said.

Draco watched apprehensively as Hermione walked towards the waiting room where Harry was sitting.

Hermione walked with a forced poise to the waiting room. Her beating heart was erratic and unstable, but she carried on. The waiting room seemed as bleak as ever as Harry, Lily, and James sat wistfully. "Harry," Hermione whispered. His eyes were fast to follow her voice, and he stood quickly and walked towards Hermione. He hugged her, then pulled back.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're okay! How's the baby? Is it okay?" Harry asked worriedly. Hermione let out a small, subtle sigh of relief. Ginny hadn't told Harry about the confrontation in her room. She had to tell Ron before anybody else did.

"I'm fine, I was actually looking for Ron," Hermione said.

Harry's eyes widened with apparent surprise. "Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Yes. I need to speak with him, let him know about the baby," Hermione said. Harry nodded his understanding.

"He's at the Burrow right now, I'll send him a Patronus and let him know. He'll be here soon, so if you could just sit with Lily and James, I'll hurry back," Harry said. Hermione smiled her thanks and took the offered seat. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, but that familiar pop let her know Ron had arrived. She looked to him, only to see a wreck of a person. Ron's hair was all over the place, and he had a few day's stubble on his face. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face had tear tracks going down them. Hermione almost felt sorry for him, save the fact that he almost cost her the life of her unborn child. Hermione's stomach plummeted with anxiety and a surge of strength. Ron let out an anguished cry and rushed forward to hug Hermione as tightly as he could.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you are okay," Ron sobbed into Hermione's knotted hair.

"No thanks to you," Hermione said in a low, harsh tone. Ron stood back, shocked at her words.

"Hermione, love, I didn't mean to, I swear by Merlin's good name, it was an accident. I saw you kissing Malfoy, and all rationality fled my mind," Ron tried to explain.

"Well, I'd better back up because you're not going to like what I have to say," Hermione said.

"What? Is our baby okay?" Ron asked in a slightly morose tone.

"My baby is just fine. The healers were able to save him or her, so yes, the baby is fine, but again, no thanks to you. Do you realize what you did? What you almost did?" Hermione spat.

"Yes, love, but-" Ron said but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't call me 'love.' My name is Hermione," she said.

"But, I don't understand," Ron said lamely.

"You always were a slow one Ron. I'm saying what you did is inexcusable. It could have resulted in murder; I could have died, and the baby almost didn't make it. You are a violent person, and I can't be around that. I will not have my children around that," Hermione said with a surprising amount of strength behind her wavering voice.

"What are you saying? That you will keep my baby away from me?" Ron asked darkly.

"Ron, don't you understand? You could have killed this child! Your violent reaction was unforgivable. Yes, I know I should not have kissed Draco, and you had a right to be angry, but you should have not been so stupid and attacked him! Thanks to you, I was injured and so was the baby!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm so sorry! I said that! But that still doesn't allow you not to let me see my child!" Ron shouted back with equal fervor.

"It's not yours," Hermione said lowly.

"Excuse me?" Ron said, not believing his ears.

"I said, this baby is not yours, at least, there's a chance it's not yours. I slept with Draco two days after you and I were together," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked again.

"I said, I slept with Draco-"

"I bloody know what you said you stupid slag!" Ron bellowed.

"Slag? You're calling me a slag? Yes, I slept with Draco, but that does not give you any right to call me a slag!" Hermione yelled.

"You are a cheating whore! You fucked another man, Draco fucking Malfoy! Damn it Hermione! If that doesn't make you a whore, what doesn't? How much did you charge? Or do you just spread your shit all around?" Ron hissed out through his anger.

"Sod off Ronald!" Hermione angrily said.

Ron grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm. "So, you little bitch, did you like it? Did Malfoy fuck you good? Was it dirty like the little whore likes it? Did you come? Did you scream that fuck face's name?"

"Ron, stop it! You're hurting me!" Hermione yelled. She struggled to get him to release her, but his grip on her tightened.

"Tell me, Hermione. Why the hell would you do that to me?" Ron asked as his voice took on a heartbreaking tone.

"Because, I love him Ron, I always have," Hermione said softly.

"But you said you loved me," Ron whispered.

"I do. I did. Ron, I love you, but not like I love Draco. He was my first everything. My first crush, my first time, my first guy I fell in love with. I love him with everything in me, and that's how it is. He loves me, and I love him. I want to be with him. For now, forever, till death parts us. I'm not going to go into each reason why I made the decision I did, because you don't want to hear it. I know you're hurt right now, but I am too. I had to decide between two guys that I loved so much. But Draco has had my heart since that last night at Hogwarts nearly six years ago. I would be hurting all of us in the end if I just settled with what was easy, and a relationship with you would be the easiest decision. No one would really be mad at me, but I am not going to settle for easy. I need to do this for me. It's my decision, my happiness. I'm sorry, but it is what it is. I love Draco, he's it for me. You need to find someone who makes you happy and who loves you as much as you love them. Sometimes love just isn't enough. You've got to have that spark, that something else, and with us Ron, the spark wasn't there," Hermione soothed softly.

Ron's eyes flooded with tears as he released her arm. He fell to his knees before Hermione and hugged her stomach tightly. "Please, Hermione, don't do this."

"I have to, Ron, for me. I love you, but not in that way. Now, if this is your child, you will have full rights and full visitation. But as for me and you, we're nothing but friends," Hermione said as she stroked Ron's hair.

"No, I won't let you go," Ron said, and with those words he constricted his arms around Hermione's waist so tightly that she started struggling for air.

"Ron, please, Ron, let me go," Hermione pleaded. Ron was flipping from one extreme to the other; he was violent and raging one moment, and crying like an infant the next.

"I can't. I won't. You're mine, Hermione Granger. I'll be damned if I have to give you up to Malfoy. Fuck him, I won't let you go," Ron said viciously.

"RON! GET OFF ME!" Hermione screamed. Ron gripped her harder, and Hermione started hitting him as hard as she could, but it was to no avail. Footsteps pounded through the room. One minute Hermione was being nearly suffocated by Ron, and then she was released. The rapidity of it caused Hermione to lose breath for a moment. She looked up to see Harry and Draco wrenching Ron away from Hermione. "Ron! Bloody Hell! What the bugger is wrong with you?" Harry yelled. Draco lost all interest in Ron as he rushed to Hermione's aid.

"You okay, love?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione nodded as tears came to her eyes.

"Get the hell away from her!" Ron yelled.

"RON! Stop it! I told you it was over!" Hermione yelled.

"You are a little slut!" Ron shouted.

"RON!" Harry yelled in shock.

"She is! Ask her! Go ahead Hermione, tell him! Tell him! Tell him what you told me!" Ron commanded.

"What is he talking about Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm leaving him. I love Draco, and Draco may be my baby's father," Hermione said.

"Whore!" Ron screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" Draco yelled.

"Defending your slut? You are no better! You fucked my girlfriend!" Ron yelled.

"Do not talk about her like that! You have no idea what is going on!" Draco yelled back.

"Let me see. I fuck Hermione, Hermione fucks you, she gets pregnant, and the slag doesn't know who fathered that bastard child! Hmm, did I get it now?" Ron spat out sarcastically.

"Ron, calm down," Harry begged.

"Sod off Harry. This is not between you and me. It's between me, the slag, and the pretty boy prick," Ron said harshly.

"Bugger you, Weasley!" Draco yelled. Ron's eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled out his wand. He pointed it straight at Hermione.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ron yelled. There was seconds to react. Hermione's world titled on an axis as she was shoved out of the way. There was a flash of green, the initial impact of the curse, the dying gasp of the one hit, and the resounding thud of the body falling. Hermione looked at the ground, and screamed as the sorrow and disbelief washed over her like a rising tide.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hermione screamed and screamed and screamed.

--**A/N--**

Okay! Sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't resist. Also, I apologize for the long pause between chapters. I have been working like crazy! But I quit my old, time consuming job and I'm starting a less time consuming job tomorrow, so I'll have more time to write. Only a few more chapters, I'm thinking I can finish up "Unexpected" in maybe two or three more chapters. I'm going to try to post the next chapter up by this weekend depending on how much time I have to write. Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me, and especially a big, big thanks to all my reviewers. You give me good feedback and I love reviews! So please, clicky the review button! I'll update as soon as I can!


	14. Chapter 14

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 14: Six Feet Under The Stars

Silence. Except for the creaking as the casket was being lowered into the ground. Hermione stood silent and still as the tears kept coming from her eyes. Since that day in the hospital, she had done nothing but cry. Chloe was standing beside Hermione, tightlipped and pale. Scorpius was next to Chloe, grasping her little hand tightly. Hermione looked down to the two children, and her heart sunk again. All of the wizarding community had turned out for the funeral.

"Dear Friends, today we are gathered to bury one of the greatest wizards ever known. He was detrimental in the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Without this young man, none of us would be here. Today, we are saying goodbye to Harry Potter. He sacrificed so much in his life, and he should be remembered for the wizard he was and the great accomplishments he had achieved in his young years. He was-" the ordaining official was saying, but he was cut off by the shrill screams of two small children. Lily and James ripped themselves from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's grasps and ran to the lowering coffin.

"DADDY!" James cried. "Don't leave us! Come back!"

"Daddy! No! You can't die. Please don't leave! I promise I'll brush my teeth more! And I'll even get along with James. Please don't leave, daddy!" Lily sobbed. Ginny rushed forward to get her children, but she too collapsed from the grief. Hermione ran to them, and Hermione managed to get Ginny and the children back to Mrs. Weasley. The whole attending friends and family were silent as Ginny fell apart.

"Gin, it's okay. I miss him too, but it'll be alright," Hermione whispered. Somehow her words had the opposite affect, instead of calming and soothing Ginny, Ginny turned viciously on Hermione.

"It's your fault! It's ALL your fault! If you had slutted around with Draco, then Ron wouldn't have been angry, and he wouldn't have tried to kill you, and then Harry, who always has to play the hero, heroically rescues you, yet he gets himself killed! If you hadn't fucked Draco Malfoy, Ron would not be rotting in Azkaban, awaiting trial for an accidental murder! It's all your fault! Ron was right, you are nothing but a slag!" Ginny screamed. A hush fell over the crowd as a shocked and bewildered silence took a hold and did not let go.

"Ginny," Hermione said sadly. As much as the words stung, Hermione did blame herself.

"Ginevra Weasley! Don't you dare talk to her like that! Her personal affairs are none of your concern. And this is by no means her fault! She didn't cast that curse, your broth…brother…bro," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded before she too burst into tears. A symphony of sobs and tears began. The ordaining official sat stock still. Grief was not meant to be bottled up. A solemn still vibrated through the grim, dreary day. Even the heavens above cried for the fallen Harry Potter. Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasely, so very, very sorry," Hermione muttered through her renewed tears.

"I know deary. But I meant what I said. You are not at fault. Ronald did it. No matter the circumstances, he performed an Unforgivable Curse, and he killed Harry, and tried to kill you. He will pay for his crime, but you won't. Yes, you might have had some indiscretions and had an affair, but I know fidelity is not highly rated among you young ones. Fidelity is something that is very hard to keep. Arthur has had his share of affairs, and so has Ron and Ginny. My family isn't perfect, and I can't expect anyone else to be. I wish things could have been different, oh how I wish they were. But that is the way the wand falls. Go to young Scorpius and Chloe. Embrace them, love them," Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said. With one last glance, Hermione made her way over to Scorpius and Chloe. Draco had finally showed up, and he was standing there by his children.

"Hermione," Draco said. He held open his arms, and Hermione fell into him, sobbing harder. Her throat was raw with the sheer strength of her sobs. They were forcing themselves out of her small voice with loud, thundering crashes. Draco held on tightly as she cried.

"I'm so glad it wasn't you. I know that isn't right to say, and Harry died protecting me, but I thank Merlin every second of every minute since Ron cast that curse that you weren't the one hit. I couldn't have lived without you, Draco. I love you so, so much," Hermione said so only Draco could hear. Draco smoothed down her sleek hair.

"I know my love. I also thank Merlin that Ron didn't hit you. I would have died there with you, I can't imagine anything without you. Five years without you was long enough, a lifetime would have been impossible to deal with. We have our lives to be thankful for, and that is thanks to Harry. As much as I hated him when we were young, I'm so proud to say that I knew the greatest wizard in the history of magic, Harry Potter," Draco said with a slight hint of tears in his voice. They were quiet as the funeral continued on.

After Harry was buried right beside Dumbledore at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco opted not to go to the Burrow for the dinner Mrs. Weasley had prepared for the funeral. Ginny was too volatile in her grief, and Hermione did not want to be the cause of any more pain for the Weasley family. They had lost two sons. One the murdered, one the murderer.

"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked as they were returning to Hermione's home.

"The lawyer said that if the child is Ron's, since he is a convicted murderer, his rights are terminated. And since you were the intended target of his curse, he definitely will have no legal right to see the baby. And he's not getting out of Azkaban. Trial is set for Monday, and they are all set on the Dementor's Kiss. He killed Harry Potter, the salvation and savior to the whole wizard community at large. The courts may even seek harsher punishment, but legally and ethically, they can't do it. Ronald Weasley will never step foot outside of Azkaban, at least not alive," Draco said confidently. Hermione's heart still buzzed at the fact that she was seconds from death, and by the hand of a man who claimed he loved her. Draco and Hermione ushered the kids inside, and the house air was stale and untouched. Hermione felt voided and dead inside. Her best friend, self proclaimed brother, was dead. Her other best friend, almost lover, was the killer and in jail for murder. Hermione was a whirlwind of emotions.

"Chloe, take Scorpius upstairs and play for a little bit," Hermione said softly.

"Okay mommy," Chloe hugged Hermione, and whispered softly, "don't worry mommy. I miss Uncle Harry too, but he's watching us. I know he is."

Hermione hugged Chloe tighter and opened her arm for Scorpius. The little boy fell into the hug and Hermione hugged the two children with all her might. Draco watched the scene, and he fell more in love with Hermione in that minute.

"Go on upstairs children," Draco said. With a rush of brown frizzy hair and blonde hair and a frenzied patter of feet, they were gone.

"I miss him so much," Hermione said sadly. Her tears were leaking out slowly, and Draco led her to the couch. They sat in silence and watched the rain stream down the window's glass surface. The silence was palpable, but neither said a word.

And then a loud popping broke the quiet calm that Hermione had just entered in. She snapped her head to her kitchen where Lily and James ran to her, scared and bloodied, with wild looks in their bright eyes. Mrs. Weasley staggered in behind them. She was covered in blood. Some wounds were on her hands, and her eye was blackened, but there was not enough cuts for the blood to be hers. She was soaked and dripping riveting red rivers as she collapsed on the floor. Hermione fell onto her knees beside her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Hermione nearly screamed.

Mrs. Weasely gagged on a cough and a sob. Her plump frame was shaking with terror and a tiding of tears as she looked with horrified eyes to Hermione.

"Ginny's dead. Arthur's dead. And Ron's escaped from Azkaban," was all she managed to wheeze out before passing out.

****

--A/N--

Oooh! The twists and turns never cease! I felt bad for leaving such a dramatic cliffy last chapter, so I updated as soon as I could. Hopefully time will be on my side and I can throw out another chapter tomorrow. I know I said only two or so more chapters, but I think I may keep going. I like the twist this just had! I don't know when or how I will end this. My muse just kicked me and said "Write, now!" lol. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! There was a bunch! Thank you thank you! Keep the reviews coming, and I may be motivated to update sooner! Well, either way, I will update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come, stay tuned!

__

--xx, starburst rocker--


	15. Chapter 15

_**Unexpected**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure._

_Chapter 15: In Too Deep_

_Pacing the length of the hallway drenched in the smell of sterilization and death, Hermione's breath was hitching in her chest. She couldn't cry anymore. It wasn't humanly possible. Draco watched her with worry, but Hermione paid him no mind. Chloe and Scorpius were sitting together in one of the oversized waiting room chairs, scared and shaken. Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around anything. Ginny and Arthur were both dead, no, Hermione corrected herself, murdered. Murdered by Ron, who was currently on the run and evading Dementors. Hermione didn't know why she was so surprised he had escaped. They had been friends with Sirius Black, the only other criminal to ever escape Azkaban. Not only that, they had escaped death many times, along with trouble. Hermione's face lit up at the memories of The Golden Trio and their years at Hogwarts, filled with trouble, adventure, fun, and most of all, the undying friendship the three of them had, no matter what. Hermione suppressed a new wave of tears as the death of Harry rose into her mind again. Hermione struggled not to cry, but it was a losing battle. Draco remained seated and let her cry out her grief._

"_Ms. Granger," a healer said. It was the same one who did Chloe's first surgery when she was first rushed to St. Mungo's. _

"_Yes, that's me, how are they?" Hermione asked worriedly._

"_Stable. Physically, there is not too much to worry about. But emotionally, they may never get over this. The children saw there mother murdered. They just lost their father, now this. I think they were tortured. Some of the contusions on the children's wrists are like rope burns, and their cuts are precise and methodical, done with some sort of scalpel. And they have burns that look like they were from some sort of cigarette. They are in bad shape, and Mrs. Weasley was sliced and burned as well. You can see them. The children especially need familiar faces. So much death, such sadness," the healer said sadly. Hermione's face contorted with rage and disbelief. _

"_Draco, take Chloe and Scorpius to see Lily and James. I need to speak with Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. Draco didn't argue. He stood, kissed Hermione softly, and took the two hushed children to Lily and James' room. Hermione watched them go, feeling numb once again. She sat and pondered the events of the last few days before going to Mrs. Weasley's room. She opened the door, and Mrs. Weasley looked like a ghost visiting the land of the living. Her hair was slack and limp, and her ashen face took on an ugly shade of grey. Even in her sleeplike state, you could tell she had been crying. Her arms were gauzed up, healing most likely with the help of magic. She looked frail and weak, not like the Molly Weasley who was so strong and the heart of her family. The family, Hermione thought to herself, that was torn and tattered. Hermione quietly crept to the bed, and took a seat in the chair next to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione took her hand, and waited for long moments before she felt the hand squeeze hers in return._

"_Hello deary," Mrs. Weasley said with little emotion._

"_Mrs. Weasely, thank Merlin you're alright. I've sent a Patronus to George, Fred, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Percy. They should be here soon," Hermione said softly as the threat of tears became a reality and spilled down her grief stricken face._

"_Okay," Mrs. Weasley said. The silence that followed was too much to take. Hermione spoke gently. _

"_Mrs. Weasley, what happened?" _

_Silence. Sniffling from Mrs. Weasley, and gasping sobs quieted Hermione. "It happened so fast. Ginny and the children were there, and we were cleaning up after the last of the guests left. No one stayed long, the grief was just too much to bear. And Ginny was crying so hard, no one could even eat. We were going to put Lily and James down for an early nap when I heard Arthur scream. I've never heard a scream like that. One filled with pain and terror, then the silence of death. I looked and Ron was there, only it wasn't Ron. Not my baby boy. Not my baby boy who was deathly afraid of spiders, who stole his fathers car in his second year, not my baby boy who fought so bravely to defeat Voldemort to help save his family and friends. No. This Ron was a killer. His eyes weren't the same. They were harsh and emotionless. I guess killing someone does that to a person. Then he turned on Ginny who was trying to rush the children upstairs. I saw a flash of green, and the same silence of death. Then he used some spell, I've never heard of it before, and me and the children were bound and gagged. He, he…tortured us. Until we were screaming and crying and bleeding. I don't know how, but I had managed to grab Arthur's wand. I released myself, Ron was distracted. He was c-c-cutting Lily. And she was screaming. And James was crying. Then he slapped her. As hard as he could. I thought he killed her. I used Crucio on him, I couldn't think of anything else. I knew I should have killed him. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I got Lily and James freed and we went straight to your house. After that, I don't know what happened."_

"_I'm so sorry, for everything Mrs. Weasley. For everything," Hermione sniffled._

"_There's nothing to be sorry for. Ronald dug his own grave," Mrs. Weasley said morosely. _

"_Mrs. Weasley, what happened to Ron? Did the Aurors find him?" Hermione asked. _

"_No. They got there and Ginny and Arthur's bodies were set up in some sort of grotesque family portrait on the couch. Their faces were carved to look as if they were smiling. Like some sort of jacklynlanterns, or whatever that muggle tradition is of carving pumpkins for some sort of holiday," Mrs. Weasley said, a morbid twisting of grief twirled in her voice. _

"_I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Weasley. I can't even imagine," Hermione offered._

"_I wouldn't wish this on anyone, least of all you. You have a good heart, Hermione. You made mistakes, but that's a part of life. You make mistakes, you learn from them, cycle of life. I guess death is also part of life. We have to accept it," Mrs. Weasley said. Her words had a finality to them that sent shivers down Hermione's spine, scaring her steadily._

_Hermione could think of little else to say. Her head hurt, her heart hurt, everything hurt. She was so frightened. Ron was on the loose, and if he had murdered his own family like that, Hermione couldn't even fathom what he might be capable of doing to her. Hermione felt the utmost disgust with herself for ever laying down in bed with him. At the time, he had been far from a murderous maniac, but that was in the past, where it would stay. Ron was once a wonderful friend, a best friend. A great person, and a great father. _

_Hermione's skin prickled at the last thought.__ Father. _Hugo! Hermione had forgotten all about him. "Oh no! Mrs. Weasley! Where's Hugo?" 

Mrs. Weasley's eyes snapped open, and a horrid look emerged from her eyes. "Hugo," she whimpered.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked again with arising alarm.

"At the Burrow. He was sleeping in Ron's old bedroom when Ron first came in and killed Arthur. He must have heard the screaming. Oh Merlin, please let him be okay!" Mrs. Weasley nearly screamed. She struggled to get out of bed, but couldn't manage to move much. 

"Mrs. Weasley, you can't leave. You are far too injured. I'll go. I'll go see if he's at the Burrow," Hermione said as she jumped to her feet, her adrenaline pumping with a rejuvenated vigor. She was about to run to the door when Mrs. Weasley yelled for her to stop. 

"Hermione! No! If he's still around, hiding, he'll kill you! I can't lose you too!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. 

"Hugo won't come out for anyone else. Everyone there is a stranger to him. He'll hide, or venture out if Ron comes back. He doesn't understand that Ron is dangerous. He's too young to know and fully understand what Ron is capable of. Ron will kill him! I have to go. I'm the only one he will come to!" Hermione said gravely. 

"No, Hermione! You can't!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, but it was too late. Hermione ran through the door. She apparated without a second thought. She couldn't let an innocent child fall to the wrath of a cold blooded killer. No matter what, she had to save Hugo. 

After the suctioning, near suffocation of the apparating, Hermione landed outside the Burrow. The Burrow had an air of death even from the outside. The normally loud and boisterous inside of the house was stock still, and had a ghostly abandonment about it. Hermione went through the front door, fearful and quiet. The inside was a grim and morbid scene indeed. Blood filtered through the house as if a rainstorm had come and gone, raining sheets of red water at a fast paced frequency. Hermione nearly vomited at the couch. Blood soaked the threadbare cushions from where Ron had set Ginny and Mr. Weasley up. Hermione cried softly, but remember why she was here. She ran up the steep and many stairs to Ron's old attic room where she had spent so many younger days during the summer. The room was untouched, bloodless, a stark contrast to the downstairs kitchen and living room. Hermione could see Ron's tousled bed sheets from where Hugo must have been sleeping. "Hugo, baby, are you up here?" Hermione's calling question was met by the eerie quiet of the Burrow. An unnatural, supernatural quiet. She called out his name again, just a bit louder. This time, there was a whimper no louder than the mewing of a newborn kitten. Hermione jumped at the sudden sound and rushed towards the source. She ran towards a covered chair and ripped the random blankets and other scatter away, and there sat Hugo curled up in a small ball, shivering as if a cold current was blowing on him. "Hugo?" she said tentatively.

"Mynee?" Hugo whimpered. Hermione gave out a loud cry and took the toddler in her arms. She cried out from sheer relief that Hugo was unharmed. He began to cry as well, soft and simpering sobs. Hermione's joy was overwhelming.

"It's okay, baby. We're going to leave. We are going to go see gram and Lily and James and Chloe," Hermione shushed him.

Hugo pulled back with wide eyes. "No gramma. Dada said wait," Hugo said.

Hermione's blood ran ice cold with fear. "You talked to daddy?"

Hugo nodded and pointed towards the door. "He just went byebye."

"We have to go Hugo, right now," Hermione said quietly. She was petrified and felt immobile. 

Hermione heard a shuffle downstairs in the massacred mess below. She heard a gruff voice yell out "Hermione". She heard the heavy thud of footsteps coming slowly and precise up the winding steps. The doorknob began to turn, and all Hermione could do was grip Hugo tighter. The door opened, but Hermione's eyes were closed. She heard an all too familiar chuckle.

**--A/N--**

**Another cliffy. Don't worry I'm typing the next chapter right now. I will post it as soon as I am done. I'm feeling inspired, and those reviews really helped! And I apologize now for there being no warning for major character death. A review brought it to my attention, and I sincerely apologize for that! When I was first doing the summary, I honestly didn't plan on killing any characters off! So again, it's in there, along with a revision of the pairing. It's now listed as a R/Hr/D love triangle. So, there is no more confusion. Although I'm sure it's clear Ron and Hermione are pretty much done, you know, since Ron's a maniacal killer and all. Thanks to all who reviewed. It made my day, and it definitely helped me write this chapter, and the next chapter. The next chapter will be done and posted later tonight or tomorrow. I still don't know how much longer I will go, but I hope you will stick with me and finish the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you liked this chapter, let me know. Any suggestions or anything else will be taken into consideration. I read each review, and I don't have the time to personally thank everyone of my wonderful reviewers. So, here's too all of you, whether the review was good or bad, anonymous or not, thanks so much. Reviews are love! Aloha!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure

Chapter 16: Time To Unravel

Hermione looked up, expecting death, but she nearly fainted with relief. Before her was Charlie Weasley. His eyes were tired and had a haunting dimness that diminished his normally humorous aura.

"Charlie," Hermione said almost bursting into tears. He smiled tiredly and swept her into a gentle hug, along with Hugo.

"Thank Merlin and all the lucky stars you two are okay," Charlie said.

"Charlie, we must leave, now. Hugo said Ron just left," Hermione whispered out in a terrified voice. Charlie's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Let's go," Charlie said. He wretched Hermione up by her arm. Hugo was terrified and unsure, and Hermione was equally scared.

"Apparate to Mungo's no-" Charlie said, but he was cut off by a harsh chuckling. Hermione's heart stopped. She knew that voice. That was Ron. Dear Merlin, she was trapped. In her current terror, she could not properly apparate herself and Hugo without splinching them both. She fought hard for control. Charlie slowly backed them further into the room as Ron's heavy thudded footsteps came into the room.

"Go, now," Charlie whispered.

"I c-can't," Hermione stammered. She was petrified beyond anything. She shook with a terror that chilled her very essence.

"You have to, just breathe, relax, and apparate," Charlie said.

Hermione felt Ron before she even saw him. Something about him was dark. He was a killer, and he exuded an air like that of the Dark Lord himself. Ron's hair was shaggier, dirtier. His face was grimy and his stubble was growing into a full beard.

"Hugo, son, come to daddy," Ron said with a menacing calm. Hermione grasped Hugo tighter as he made to move.

"Leave him alone," Hermione rasped out.

"Trying to corrupt my son? Like you've corrupted my child inside of you? Malfoy has soiled you. I should have known Chloe was a filthy bastard of his. She always seemed like she was a little shit, now I know why. She was a Malfoy, and all Malfoy's are little two timing ungrateful shits," Ron spat.

"Don't let him get to you," Charlie soothed as Hermione tensed from the insult on her daughter and her love.

"He's just jealous. He wasn't man enough to keep me," Hermione baited him with.

"Now now. I didn't want to keep you, Hermione. Malfoy already tainted you when he fucked you back at Hogwarts. Once you've been a whore to Malfoy, you're no good to any other man. You couldn't handle a man of my caliber," Ron said smugly.

"Hermione, leave, now," Charlie said.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. You've always pined after Hermione, haven't you? You want my woman?" Ron said, insanity insinuating into his voice.

"Ron, go to hell. After what you did to dad, Gin, and Harry, Merlin! How the hell do you even stand there, like nothing happened?" Charlie said lowly. His voice quivered in his grief and anger.

"They were weak. Just like you. Harry sacrificing himself for the damned whore behind you, Ginny begging for her life and that of her little rats for kids, and dad crying like a little sod when I finally ended his misery. Why the hell wouldn't I kill them? They were weak. Like you, like Hermione, like Malfoy. Like everyone," Ron said with little emotion.

"YOU BASTARD! CRUCIO!" Charlie screamed as his anger finally unleashed itself. Ron was expecting that move because he flicked his wand easily and the curse was evaded.

"My turn," Ron said with a gleeful, deadly smirk on his face. Hermione watched as Charlie's already pale face ashen to a sickly gray.

"Apparate, now Hermione, take Hugo and leave," Charlie's tone left little room for argument. Hermione took a deep calming breath, and concentrated on all her power and will to her destination. With little thought, she felt the suffocation, and she heard a popping sound and knew she was safe. Hugo's slight weight was reassuring in her grasp.

"Hermione," a voice called. It was Draco. Hermione felt like sobbing as he came rushing forward. "Where the hell were you?"

"I had to get Hugo. Ron's back at the house, he was there when Charlie came to find me," Hermione said in a rush.

"Ron's back where? Hermione, they've got him. He's in a holding cell in Azkaban, he's been there for the past twenty minutes," Draco explained.

"That's not right," Hermione said. Her pulse rate lowered, and she felt faint.

"Yes, it is. Moody was just here, they have Ron," Draco said again.

"Draco, I just saw him, not even a minute ago," Hermione argued.

Draco's eyes widened, and he saw Hugo's little head nod in confirmation. "What the hell is going on?"

"Let's go talk to Moody," Hermione said. She put Hugo on the higher on her hip and she and Draco rushed off to see Mad-Eye Moody.

"Granger, where were you?" Moody's gruff voice cut the stressed silence.

"At the Burrow. Ron was there, facing off with Charlie, not even two minutes ago," Hermione said.

"That's not possible. Ronald Weasley is in custody now, we picked him up at the Hog's Head looking for Harry. He was disoriented and confused, we figured it was a tactic to evade authorities," Moody explained.

"No. No, that's not right. I just saw Ron, and he's at the Burrow now," Hermione said once again.

"Shit, what in the fucking hell is going on? Let me send a patronus to the other aurors. Stay put! Keep watch after the children," Moody near yelled. He set off, limping as fast as he could.

"Where's the children?" Hermione asked.

"They are still in Lily and James' room, a healer is sitting with them while I found you. What the hell were you doing at the Burrow?" Draco demanded.

"Hugo was left there. I had to save him, then Charlie came, and Ron showed up, and then, and then…" Hermione broke off. She was starting to cry, and Draco eased a comforting arm around her. They stood there for a moment before slowly heading off to the children. Upon opening the door, the room had a solemn air shrouding it. Lily and James were unnaturally silent, and Chloe and Scorpius were quiet as well. Death was something these kids should not know this young, at least not so much. Lily and James had lost so much, and so much still may be lost.

"Mommy!" Chloe yelled. She jumped off the bed and ran to Hermione. Hermione hugged her tightly with her free arm. Hermione went over to the bed, and hugged all the children once more. The room was still silent, just not as lonely. Time passed with uncertainty and fear. No one knew what would happen next, and the unknown, at least this type of unknown, was not the kind anyone wanted to ponder.

The door nearly blew off its hinges as Mad-Eye Moody barged through the door. His face was red, and his mechanical eye was zooming uncontrollably in it's socket.

"Ron is not Ron," was all he could say.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The Ron we have in the holding cell is Ronald Weasley. The one you just saw, and the one responsible for all this death is not the real Ron. He was polyjuiced," Moody spit out finally.

Hermione's head shook in disbelief. No, how could she have been fooled? "Who was it? The polyjuiced Ron?" she asked still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Neville Longbottom. Neville Fucking Longbottom!" Moody said.

-**A/N-**

I'm soooo sorry about the long delay between updates. My internet access was screwed to holy heck and back. So, now as I sit in McDonald's late at night, I can finally steal wifi! Yay wifi! So, sorry chapter's so short. My computer also had technical difficulties. That being my mother cleaning out my computer for me, and she deleted my entire file on notes and chapters! So I had to go back and redo this whole chapter. So, I'll update as soon as I can, and reviews are always appreciated. They help majorly. I don't know how many more chapters, maybe two-five, not entirely sure. But thanks to all my readers who stick with the story! You guys rock every single sock I own! Thanks a bunch.

--xx, starburst rocker, xx--


	17. Chapter 17

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 17: When All Is Broken

"Why?" Hermione whispered against the glass of the holding cell. She and Draco were watching the interrogation of Neville Longbottom. His face was stony and unwavering as the team of aurors tried to pry information out of him. Hermione's face streaked with tears as she continued to whimper through her sobs.

"Hermione, let's go. Ron's at the hospital, I think he's going to need a familiar face," Draco offered softly.

"I can't, not until I know why," Hermione choked out.

"Hermione, please. Longbottom will break eventually but who knows how long that will take? Just leave. Moody will tell you what he said. But Ron is going to be in shock. Especially since Harry, Ginny, and his dad are dead, and Mrs. Weasley and Charlie are in the hospital in critical condition. And on top of that, Ron was kidnapped and someone assumed his identity and committed acts so unspeakable the Dark Lord would faint at the horror of it all," Draco tried to reason, but Hermione was having none of it. Her heart was steeled; she wanted answers, and the only way to get her answers was sitting less than ten feet away from her.

A loud slap broke the momentary lapse in conversation. Moody has slapped Neville hard across his now smug looking face. The rest watched in a quiet precession as the exchange happened. Neville smirked as he spat reddened spit towards Moody's feet. Then the most evil sound Hermione ever heard permeated through the distilled air. Neville began laughing the most spiteful, devious laugh she ever heard.

"Tell me why boy, tell me why," Moody begged. His voice once ragged with rage was tired and lost. Neville continued to smirk, and he looked right past Moody into two-way mirror directly at Hermione. Upon eye contact, Hermione's veins seemed to frost over as the glare from Neville seemed to pierce her very being.

"I'll tell you why. From the moment I first saw him, I loved him. I knew he was going to be trouble, but dear Merlin I loved him," Neville said with the first bit of emotion he showed all night.

"Loved who?" Moody asked stoically.

"Draco Malfoy. From the first time he taunted me, I loved him. There was just something about him. And when I saw Hermione Granger being fucked by the man I loved, I was heartbroken, devastated. And she had his baby. She got knocked up, and had his baby. It wasn't right. Draco was supposed to be mine. My love, not hers. And so she had an everlasting connection to him. I knew she still loved him, she had to still loved him. He's not someone you can get over easily, I know, I've tried. I figured if I could get her to love Ron, I could set Draco free, and he could be mine. I didn't think Ron could do it on his own, seeing as he had the past how many years to make a move and he never did. So I decided to kidnap him and become him. I would be the Ron Hermione could love, release Ron and let him be with her, and I could have Draco. But Hermione couldn't let go of Draco, especially when Chloe got sick and Draco had to know. Then Hermione got pregnant, and now it's a big mess. I didn't mean to kill Harry, it just happened. And then the exhilaration of the kill made me thirst for it. I didn't want to kill, but the power I had called to me, I don't want to be a killer, but I am, and now I have to kill Hermione to be able to keep Draco," Neville said almost regretfully.

Draco's eyes widened as he grabbed Hermione's wrist. "Let's go now," he demanded. He pulled her, not waiting for her response. Hermione was silent and still. She didn't want to respond to that. Such a sad tale with a horrid ending.

Draco was disgusted. Every fiber in his soul was crying in outrage. A love based purely on obsession led to all this death. Wordlessly, Draco apparated Hermione and himself to St. Mungo's. The hospital was strangely silent. Hermione pulled away from Draco's grip. She walked down the all to familiar hallways. She went to Ron's room to find him still hooked up to the various machines. Ron's eyes were open and unblinking. He had the appearance of death only except his chest was slowly moving from the breaths he was taking.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. No response. She walked over to him and hugged him as hard as she could. Still nothing.

"Charlie's dead," was all Ron could say. Hermione's throat tightened as tears came springing back to her eyes. She cried with Ron as Draco watched from the doorway. He left to give them some privacy to grieve together. He walked down to Chloe's hospital room where a nurse was kindly sitting in with Lily, James, Hugo, Chloe, and Scorpius.

"They were little angels," the nurse said as she took her leave. Lily and James were quiet, unnaturally so. Their young lives would forever be marred from these tragedies.

"Hi daddy," Chloe said. Her voice was tight with unshed tears. He just sat down and took her into his arms along with Scorpius.

"Lily, James, Hugo, come here," Draco said softly. They went to him with no words. Chloe hugged Lily and James close as Hugo settled into Draco's embrace. Death would be on the memories of these children, scarring them for the rest of their days. No words came to Draco, he only grasped them tighter, and this was exactly how Hermione found them.

****

Eight Months Pass

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE!" yelled a very bloated and pregnant Hermione. Her ankles were swelling and her back was screaming in protest as she moved about. Nearing her due date, she was irritable and irate all the time.

Four pairs of feet came bounding down the stairs of the Burrow. Lily and Chloe were the first to appear, followed by a devious looking James and Scorpius.

"Grandma Weasley said dinner is done. Scrub up good!" Hermione said sternly. The children nodded and took off in opposite directions. Hermione rolled her eyes knowing that she would only repeat herself three more times.

It had been nine months, twenty-one days, six hours, and fourteen minutes since Neville Longbottom was imprisoned for the kidnapping and impersonation of Ron, and they murders of Harry, Ginny, Arthur, and Charlie. He was awaiting the Dementor's Kiss, but the ministry was sure taking their sweet time in executing him. Hermione said a silent prayer that he would get what was coming to him.

"Hey sweetie," a voice pulled her out of her reverie. Draco's warm arms embraced her and his hands settled on her belly.

"I swear if this kid isn't out of me soon, I'll hex her out of my stomach!" Hermione laughed.

Draco kissed her neck and murmured in her ear, "My son is coming, just you wait."

"Still think it's a boy?" Hermione chuckled.

"Still think it's a girl?" Draco countered. Hermione just laughed.

"Deary, where has those wily children gotten off to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I told them to wash up for supper, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Good show then deary. Dinner will be on in a tick," Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled away. Nine months later, the pain was still fresh and the wounds deep, but everyone was moving forward.

"Fred and George will be here soon," Ron said from the doorway. His lanky frame leaned on the door as he watched Draco and Hermione.

"Great. Who's George bringing this week? And what bimbo of Fred's must we meet?" Hermione asked sarcastically as she grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water. She turned her back to Ron and Draco and began preparing to set the table.

"Be nice love," Draco said.

"Dunno. Some new secretaries and inventory trackers I suppose," Ron answered. "Buggering hell Hermione! Clean up after yourself!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione turned and asked.

"You spilled your water all over the floor! If mum sees that, she'll blow a gasket!" Ron said, pointing to a puddle between Hermione's feet.

"Ron, my glass is right here, still full," Hermione said puzzled. She glance down and looked for herself. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"It's not my glass. It's me. Bloody hell! My water broke!" Hermione yelped.

****

--A/N--

Sorry for the delay! My internet is working properly, so yay! Hope you all liked it. Please review! Clicky the button! I heart reviews! And my readers too! Most of all you guys; you ROCK! I'll update asap.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure.

Chapter 18: Her Kind Of Perfection

The harsh lights cast shadows on the faces surrounding Hermione. Excruciating pain radiated throughout her slight frame, building and building until it reached a pinnacle to where she could no longer stay coherent. Obscenities and curses exited her mouth in a garbled fashion as the labor progressed.

"Come on Hermione! Push through it! Let's get my kid out here!" Draco encouraged Hermione with a high, cheery voice. Hermione snarled her response.

"Let's go Hermione! You helped defeat Voldemort no problem! This should be a piece of cake!" Ron said in what he was hoping to be a helping manner, but Hermione stared daggers at him, and he silently gulped in fear.

"Okay then Ron! Let's see you push a seven pound infant out of you and let's see how good you are about this then!" Hermione screamed as she began pushing.

10 hours, 23 minutes, and 15 seconds Hermione had been in labor, and she was feeling every single moment of it. Exhaustion was settling over her, and she would soon pass out from the exertion.

"One more push should do it," the healer announced. He was poised, ready to deliver the baby.

"I don't think I can! You're a wizard! Use magic, do something!" Hermione screamed.

"To be fair, love. You were the one who wanted a traditional muggle birth," Draco said.

"Shut the hell up! This is all your fault! If you hadn't seduced me, I would never be in this predicament!" Hermione swore as she struggled to push.

"You weren't complaining then," Draco muttered. In retaliation, Hermione squeezed his hand with all the strength she could muster reducing Draco to a whimpering school girl.

"The baby's crowning!" the healer yelled over the raucous of the room. The next few minutes went by quickly. The room swirled with Hermione's blood boiling screech, Draco's whoop of excitement, the healer's shouting of instructions, and finally, the ear splitting cry of the baby.

"A boy," the healer said. The baby was still messy from the birth, but Hermione loved him right away. The healer slid him into her arms after he was cleaned and checked.

"Harry. I want to call him Harry," Hermione said simply. They waited in a baited breath as the baby opened his eyes for the first time, looking at his new family.

Grey. Grey eyes with brown wisps of hair. Hermione nearly cried out.

"Draco, he's beautiful," Hermione whispered with a heart full of relief and love. Draco was damn near speechless. His mouth gawked open slightly as he stared at the small bundle. Ron was beaming proudly from the other side of the bed.

"He's a looker, Hermione. Lucky he got your genes," Ron joked.

"Sod off Weasley," Draco muttered in non-committed tone. Draco was entranced by the small child.

"Okay, let's get ready for the second one," the healer said. Three heads snapped up at the news.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said in clear surprise.

"Yes, twins. You are having twins," the healer said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"TWINS?" Ron questioned.

"Why weren't we told?" Draco snapped.

"You were. On the six month examination, Ms. Granger was told there was two heartbeats," the healer said.

"I don't remember that! RON!" Hermione squeaked. She turned to Ron accusingly.

" What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"You were there with me because Draco was at work! Why weren't you paying attention?" Hermione asked as another contraction hit, signaling that the healer was indeed right.

"I thought he meant yours and the baby's! Bloody hell! Twins!" Ron said happily.

"Idiot," Hermione muttered as a scream tore through her throat. A few minutes later, through her exhaustion and pain, another scream greeted the anticipatory silence of the room.

"A baby girl!" the healer said proudly. Hermione could see the baby's platinum hair from across the room. She smiled lightly.

"Ginevra, we'll call her Ginevra Charlene, and we'll call our boy Harry Arthur. Is that okay with you Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I couldn't think of anything better," Draco said lovingly as he held his two children. Harry had Hermione's nose and hair while his mouth and eyes were also in the mix. Ginevra had bright brown eyes and light blonde hair with Hermione's mouth and Draco's nose. The two couldn't be more perfect.

"Since you are in the name for naming kids after people, got another one to name after me? Ronald Malfoy, or Ronalda Malfoy. Catchy, don't you agree?" Ron laughed.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione and Draco chimed in together.

"Chloe and Scorpius are going to be surprised, and I'm sure Lily and James would love to meet them," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we got a big family now," Draco said.

"Trying to outdo us Weasley's Hermione?" Ron said laughing again.

"No, I think we are just right now," Hermione said. Her thoughts drifted to her family. It was a strange one, but it was hers nonetheless, and to her, perfection was overrated. Her family was her kind of perfection. The right kind of perfect.

The night fell with no more excitement. Hermione was tired from the labor, but watching Draco fall asleep with baby Harry on his chest and Ron cuddled up with Ginevra was worth all the pain. She sighed in contentment. Her life had finally found it's missing puzzle pieces. She just wished will all her heart that Harry and Ginny could have been here to meet their namesakes. But, fate had a way of its own. Hermione was still grateful for the people in her life. She had the remaining Weasleys, her children, and Draco. How she loved him and their children, and she loved Lily, James, and Hugo with just as much as she did her own. She eased herself from her bed to slink quietly into the bathroom. But before she could reach the bathroom, a quiet tapping got her attention. She squinted in the barely lit room to the window. Yellow eyes were luminescent against the black of night. She walked to the window and opened it. A black owl dropped a letter and flew off.

Confused, Hermione picked up the yellowed parchment and read the letter. She gasped as she read the messy penmanship sprawled across the paper.

__

Hermione,

I've been thinking about you a lot. I've been thinking of everything lately, but most of all you. I know I've caused more devastation than I ever intended, but it never started out that way. That was never my intention. I originally posed as Ron to get you away from Draco, but those weeks as Ron showed me that not even a well, calculated plan could divorce true love. Even after I thought I had gotten you pregnant, you weren't really ever mine, well, "Ron's." I guess if something is meant to be, it will happen. Like you and Draco. Merlin knows I tried and tried many times to get him to love me, but I guess his wand doesn't cast both ways. I heard that you had given birth. Twins. Glad they are his. I didn't want any more part in this whole mess I made. Listen to me, talking about this like it's a joke. I know what I did is wrong. I not only manipulated feelings of love, but I killed. I killed Harry Potter! And Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie. But the power was a seductress, and once the tresses of the harlot were wrapped around me, I was caught. I know I must pay for that, but I'm asking you please, forgive me. I know it's a lot to ask, but if I could go to the next world knowing that you at least forgive me, then I will be okay. I understand if you can't. I wouldn't do it, but that's the difference between you and me. You are strong and loving, where I was always cowardly and bitter. The owl I sent will await a reply in a nearby tree. I hope you will forgive me, and I wish you and Draco the best life possible circumstance allows.

Your Friend,

Neville Longbottom

Hermione read each word three, four, five times before it all sank in. Anger welled in her like an instant fury. Tears came to her eyes again. She couldn't, wouldn't forgive him. She couldn't. The Neville from the days of childhood was gone, replaced by an evil far worse than anything she could imagine. She turned over the parchment and grabbed a quill by the bedside and wrote a simple and short message on the reverse side.

__

The tears I've cried could fill a lake. The tears Fred, George, Ron, and Mr. Weasley cried could fill a sea. The tears Lily and James Potter cried could fill all the oceans on this earth. Take your requests, build a boat from the flimsiness of the phony words you write and drown in our sorrowful waters. Drown in the pain you've caused, the loss you created, the scars you forced. Drown, and no one will help you. No one will choose to help you. I hope you are a good swimmer, because I will never forgive you. Enjoy your Dementor's Kiss, you always wanted romance. That's what all this was about. You'll get it now. You'll get what you deserve.

Hermione wrote with an urgency that needed an outlet. She was shaking visibly as she whistled for the owl. The great black bird swept forth from the recesses of midnight and took the letter.

__

"Fuck you Neville," was all Hermione could say. She looked to her children. She took Harry and Ginevra and laid them in their cradle. Her thoughts were long and harsh, and she was suddenly drained even more. But as Hermione watched the sleeping infants, a sense of peace crested through the hatred, and she was suddenly calm. Her heart bloomed with instant love as she looked at the twins. "Goodnight loves," she said as she drifted into her own slumber.


	19. Epilogue

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. I am just an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters for my own little thrills. The rights belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who is responsible for the literacy of a generation with the creation of Harry Potter. I will put back the characters when I am done with them, perhaps even use an obliviate charm for good measure

Epilogue: Every Kind of Right

The years were kind to Hermione and Draco. The Burrow was home, and the family was doing great, as great as the circumstances would allow. Lily and James were legally adopted by Draco and Hermione, but their last names were still Potter. Hermione would never have the heart to change that. Chloe and Scorpius were excellent older siblings to Harry and Ginevra, who everyone affectionately called Evie. Ron had gotten remarried to Hannah Abbot, and together they had a daughter named Celia, although Ron argued tooth and nail that they should call her Ronalda. His argument fell on deaf ears. Hugo was growing up with Chloe, Scorpius, Lily, James, Harry, Evie, and Celia. Six years had passed, and Chloe was reaching her first year at Hogwarts.

"Mommy, is there anyway I can be in two houses?" Chloe asked for the umpteenth time.

"No honey," Hermione answered patiently while cleaning up the kitchen. It was breakfast, and then it was time to pack up the brood of children to escort Chloe to the Hogwarts Express.

"So, I can't be in Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Chloe dawdled on.

"No sweetie," Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"So, I can't request them to combine the two houses? Like Slytherdor, or Grifferin?" Chloe asked again.

"Nope," Hermione said as she started to round up the children.

"Well, I'll tell you something if you don't tell daddy," Chloe said in a low, very serious voice.

Hermione bent down to Chloe's level. "I promise," she solemnly swore.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. Because I like lions. I don't want to be in Slytherin because snakes are icky," Chloe said in all seriousness. Hermione had to laugh at her.

"Okay baby. The sorting hat will see that, but the hat will sort you in whichever house will help best grow and nurture your potential," Hermione explained.

"Pertetion is not a plant! It doesn't need to be nurtured and cared for like a living thing!" Chloe persisted.

"It's 'potential' honey, and yes it does. If stimulated and nurtured the right way, your possibilities are endless!" Hermione said brightly.

"Endless like Uncle Ron's bad jokes?" Chloe offered.

"Exactly," Hermione laughed.

"Get back here!" Draco yelled as he ran after a zooming broomstick. Harry was playing with his new birthday present, and since Draco insisted his son have the top model baby broomstick, Draco was left to deal with the chaos that also came with that baby broomstick. Evie chased after Draco and Harry with Scorpius on her heels. Lily was looking at Chloe's trunk sadly.

"I don't want Chloe to leave me," Lily said sadly.

"Oh Lily! You'll see her at holidays, and next year, you'll join her at Hogwarts," Hermione said hugging the little girl.

"Yeah, and I will write you lots and lots. I have to let Eragon get some exercise. Evie slips him too many owl treats," Chloe snickered as she motioned to her brown barn owl. Lily brightened at this.

"I'm just going to miss you," Lily said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll scope out cute boys for you while I'm there," Chloe said.

"Eww! Boys have cooties! Look at James, he's icky all the time! I don't want no boys ever," Lily said adamantly. Hermione shared a knowing look with Mrs. Weasley who entered the room with a firm grip on Hugo and James' ears. They were covered in a sticky, sugary film, and Hermione had a sneaking suspicious they were responsible for the missing chocolates and candies.

"Okay everyone! Get cleaned up now! Chloe will not be late for her first year! If you are not ready, you will be left behind!" Mrs. Weasley announced. A hush layered around the chattering crowd, and they all rushed to the nearest sink to scrub up. Draco came up to Chloe and hugged her tightly.

"My baby girl is all grown up," Draco said sniffling dramatically.

"You say that now, and you'll say that when I graduate Hogwarts, get married, have my first baby," Chloe said returning Draco's hug.

"MARRIED?" Draco nearly screamed.

Chloe laughed. "In lots more years daddy. I can barely keep track of Eragon. Don't need no one else to look after."

"Let's keep it that way. Any boy looks at you, I'll kill them," Draco grumbled.

"I won't notice them, at least not at first anyone. Gotta concentrate on school," Chloe said diplomatically.

"Have fun, don't be all books and cleverness," Hermione said. Chloe nodded.

"I know mommy," Chloe said proudly.

Ten long minutes later, they were all piling into Hermione's parents' Muggle minivan and Ron's old beat up jalopy to rush off to Platform 9 ¾. The platform was overcrowded with families crying and waving goodbye. The Malfoy/Weasley/Potter troupe struggled through the heavy crowd to wish Chloe goodbye and good luck. James, Hugo, Celia, Harry, Scorpius, and Evie gave Chloe a big hug, but it was Lily who lingered longest with her oldest friend and sister. Lily was sobbing silently as Chloe hugged Ron and Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

"Goodbye dearest," Mrs. Weasley said sniffling at the goodbye.

"Stay out of the Forbidden Forest! And do not eat any food Hagrid offers you!" Ron said as he kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Chloe, I'm going to miss you. I want lots of letters about everything. And let's hope you get into Slytherin. I love you kiddo," Draco said hugging her tightly.

"Oh yes. I love snakes!" Chloe said shrilly, grimacing after Draco let her go. Draco laughed. "I love you too dad. Very much."

Hermione was openly weeping as she was saying goodbye. "Bye baby doll. Be good, be yourself, be smart. You've got Granger and Malfoy in your blood, you are made for success. Just make smart decisions. I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy," Chloe said. She was misty eyed as she boarded the train. She ran to a compartment and waved as hard as she could.

"It doesn't get easier," Mrs. Weasley said. "Eight children through the years, and it felt like a piece of my heart went with each of them."  
"I know, but I know she'll be okay. She's a good kid," Hermione said.

"Don't worry Auntie Hermione, you get to do this again with me and James next year!" Lily said with excitement.

"I know," Hermione smiled. The Hogwarts Express blew it's shrill whistle and started taking off down the tracks toward Hogwarts.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "She'll do fine. She's her mother's daughter."

"I know. I'm just going to miss her," Hermione whispered. Draco pulled her into a hug, and together they watched the train disappear into the collecting mist. Hermione knew Chloe would be fine, as would all of them. Fate had a way of working things out. Hermione looked to her family, she was okay. Even with all the unexpected turns in her life, it was her own kind of perfection. And she was glad for it.

****

--A/N--

Okay. Long time coming. That was the end. I hope you guys liked it. I don't think I'm going to write a sequel. I like where it ended, but if I get enough requests, I may do updates or drabbles or even a sequel. But, I'm going to concentrate on my other fic, "The Forbidden" because I have been neglecting it for this one. But, just one more time, I want to thank each and every reader. You guys are the best. I can't say thanks enough for taking the time to read this. And I especially want to thank the reviewers. I loved reading the reviews, good and bad. They helped in ways I can't even begin to explain, so thanks so much. So, I would also appreciate any more reviews to see how you guys like the outcome of the story. It's been a long drag, but we're here now, the finish. Thanks so much. You guys are love.

..xx..starburstrocker


	20. Drabble, Post Epilogue

****

Unexpected

Disclaimer: Yep. I think we are all pretty much aware that I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be in the Bahamas instead of my little boondock hick town, right? Right! Now, onward!

Hermione excitedly awaited Eragon's arrival. The owl that she had bought her daughter had a keen sense of time, and knew exactly when Hermione was missing her eldest daughter terribly and always brought a letter as if on a cue. Chloe had been gone four months. Christmastime was fast approaching. The chilled airs of day and night was not the only foreshadowing of the upcoming holiday. Throughout the Burrow, wreathes and mistletoes were abound along with handmade decorations done by the children. Hermione was so excited because Chloe was coming home in just a few weeks time. It was near midnight, but Hermione waited up because Chloe had promised to write, and Eragon would be riding in on the northbound wind soon. Hermione looked from her bedroom window to see Draco snoozing with Evie and Harry sprawled on the bed. Scorpius and James were contorted on the bottom of the bed while Hugo. Celia, and Lily were on the floor. When Chloe's letters were due to arrive, they all waited anxiously to hear the vivid letters Chloe wrote detailing her experiences at Hogwarts. Chloe had always had a way with words, and to the children, it was like bedtime stories.

Hermione glanced at the neon number glaring in the black darkness and as if the owl had seen the very clock, he pecked at the window. Hermione squealed and unlatched the window. The noise woke up Lily in an instant, and she rushed over to the window, and in her hurry, she stepped on Celia and Hugo, rousing them from their slumbered dreams.

"Is it from Chloe?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted joyously. By this time, Draco was out of bed to hear from his daughter. Evie yawned as begrudgingly awoke while Scorpius and James woke up Harry.

"What's it say momma?" Evie yawned.

"Yeah! Yeah! What did sissy say?" Harry asked. Their little faces were turned towards Hermione who began to read the letter from Chloe.

__

Dear Mommy, Daddy, Lily, James, Scorpius, Evie, Harry, Hugo, Celia, Gramma Weasley, Uncle Ron, and everyone else at home!

I'm doing great! My first year is coming along fairly well. My classes are going great! I'm on the top of most of mine, except Potions, but I have a pretty good guess why. Snape is just a bitter old man who holds grudges way, way too seriously. You would think being a Malfoy would at least soften that old man, but no way! He is annoying and mean. Just plain old mean! I do all my work! I wrote an essay on the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf, and it was 13 inches instead of the required 10, and he gave me just an A! He said I was entirely too detailed in my response. He gave Henrietta Goyle an A+ and hers wasn't even good. I know because I broke into, well, never mind, let's just forget that. I'm also not going to say Uncle Harry's old invisibility cloak comes in great handy! Let's just say a ghost read it for me. Yep! That's how it happened! But totally not the point. My essay was better! Oh well. If I had a big, hooked nose like that, and hair greasier than Uncle Ron's "hamburgers", I'd be a mean old man too. Oh well, maybe he'll take a shower one day, or a bar of soap will attack him. One can hope. Oh! There was a conveniently place bottle of shampoo on his desk. I think he suspects me, but I've tried being subtle! Subtlety is lost on that man, so I snuck in his…forget that as well. Anyways, I really like Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is a great teacher. She's fair, and though she doesn't openly show favoritism, I know she really likes me! I mean, she is the Head of my House and all, but I'm just a good student. She said I'm really reminiscent of you mommy, though she said I have a mischievous streak like daddy and a knack for trouble like Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, and you had mommy. But I took it as a compliment. I mean, you guys defeated Lord Voldemort, so yeah. But classes are good. Nearly Headless Nick says to tell you hi! And Hagrid said thanks for inviting him to Christmas Dinner, he said he'll definitely be there! Speaking of Hagrid, he took me and my friend Lisa Finnegan and Maria Thomas for a ride on Buckbeak, I mean Witherwings and it was so much fun! I can't wait to come home. I miss you all terribly. Oh! And Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy said that daddy needs to bring us all over the day after Christmas for our presents and a big dinner. Grandma Narcissa said she would send an official invitation in a few days. They have been nicer to me mommy! Grandpa Lucius actually sent me a new top of the line broom for me to practice. He said "No grandchild of mine will have less than the best!" But honestly, it's too showy for me. I like daddy's old Cleansweep model better, but I took it and said thanks. I'm glad everyone is getting along better now. I didn't like it when Grandpa and Grandma Malfoy were mean to us when we were little because of us not being full blood. They made us sound like dogs, you know the "purebred" and the "half blood" and such. Oh well. Old wizard prejudices die hard. But it's better now. Okay, well, I have to study and then me and Lisa are going to utilize the invi…never mind. Mommy! I love you lots, and I can't wait to see you soon! Daddy, I love you lots too, and I miss you! Lily, I have lots to talk to you about when I get home. I can't wait till you are up here with me! I miss you and love you! Scorpius, James, Evie, Harry, Celia, and Hugo, I love you guys and miss you tons and tons. I'll see you at Christmas! Give my love to Uncle Ron, Aunt Hannah, Uncle Fred and George, Gramma Weasley, and everyone else! Bye!

Lots and lots of love and hugs,

Chloe

Hermione closed the letter with tears in her eyes. The children were starry eyed and getting sleepy again. The initial excitement had quelled, and the dreariness set in once more.

"Okay kiddos, sleepy time! Everyone go to their rooms, and I'll come and tuck you in!" Hermione said. Draco reread the letter and smiled.

"Every bit her mother's daughter," Draco said folding the letter.

"And every bit daddy's little girl," Hermione smiled.

"Well, we will see her in a few weeks. I can't wait till then," Draco smiled.

"I know. At least your mother and father are actually speaking to us. After Evie and Harry were born, they all but disowned you," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, but once they realized that there really was no other alternative, they had no choice," Draco stated. "Well, I'll take the boys, you get the girls, and it's bedtime for us too."

"Maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get your Christmas present early," Hermione said coyly. She giggled when Draco kissed the side of her neck softly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you'd better keep good on that promise, I'll meet you back here in ten, and I want to unwrap my present," Draco smirked.

"Okay love, but we can't be too loud. Everyone is almost asleep again," Hermione said.

"For the most clever witch, you can miss a lot. That's why there is silencing charms," Draco moved his hips against hers suggestively. Hermione stifled a moan.

"Hurry back," Hermione whispered against his heated skin. They shared a brief but passionate kiss as they went off to tuck the children in. Hermione definitely didn't want to miss out on this early Christmas present.

****

--A/N--

Okay, so this was just a bit of a drabble to pick up where the epilogue left off. As you can tell, Chloe got into Gryffindor! Yay Gryffindor! But in a review, someone asked what happened to Lucius, Hugo, Narcissa, and Pansy. I forgot about them! So here's a bit of an explanation in the above story! Hugo was mentioned in the epilogue. He's living at the Burrow with everyone and he's fine. Lucius and Narcissa were being major Nazis about Draco and Hermione's relationship and the birth of Evie and Harry, so they went out of contact for awhile, then they sucked it up and started the relationship over anew. Pansy is off somewhere being a two bit whore. I really didn't want to mention her anymore because I positively cannot stand her! She eventually finalized the divorce with Draco, signed over rights on Scorpius, and made off with a substantial amount of Draco's money. So, yeah, she's living the high life somewhere far away from Hermione and Draco and the kids, and that's okay, because Pansy is just a stupid bimbo anyway. Well, hoped you enjoyed and if you have any other questions, just ask and they will be answered! Ask, and ye shall know! Thanks mucho for all the support. You guys are love!

--xx, starburstrocker


End file.
